


You're everything I never wanted.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka's feeling are changing and he feels insecure about his teammates.<br/>Specially when it comes to Marcelo.<br/>He wonders why and asks Gareth for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things change.

**Author's Note:**

> So Luka is divorced in my story, and Marcelo is on the brink of leaving Clarice.  
> Don't hate me for it, because I do love both of their families.  
> But it suits my story better like this.
> 
> I just love them together and I know its a very unusual pairing but thats sort of the reason why I love them so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Pepe have a conversation about Marcelo.

_Madrid, January 2014._

 

 

''So as I was saying: he has been so...''  
Luka sighed when he noticed that Gareth was not listening to him at all. ''Hello I'm talking to you!'' he snapped and he smacked Gareth on the back of his head.

They were lounging on the couch in the team residence at Valdebebas a day before the match against Espanyol.  
It was almost time for the team dinner and Luka wanted to pour his heart out to Gareth but like always his friend was too distracted to pay attention to him. Gareth was one of the best and most loyal guys he knew, but he had insane troubles with concentrating. 

''Ow! Why the hell are you smacking me!'' shrieked Gareth and he pounded Luka in his side.

''Because you were not listening to me!  _Again!_ Once again you were with your head in the clouds, thinking about Cristiano!'' Luka complained and he got up from the white couch and made some coffee for himself in the Nespresso maker.

''Why are you talking about me and Cris again? Are you jealous?'' Gareth suggested with a big grin.

''No of course not. I just wanted to talk to you about Marcelo, he has been acting a little weird lately.  
Especially when it comes to me, I have a feeling something is wrong with him,'' Luka mused. He pressed the button and poured some milk and sugar into his coffee and stirred it around with his spoon.

Gareth exasperated loud. ''It's Marcelo Luka- _he is always weird_ ,''

''Don't talk about him like that! He is not weird he is just- _different!_ And he is a great, supportive friend to everybody here!''

''Aw look at you defending him like he's some lost puppy you found in the pound! I don't think you have the audacity to imply that I'm the one with the crush on someone,'' Gareth sneered.

Luka felt his cheeks flush crimson but managed to avoid further humiliation by giving Gaz the silent treatment. That usually worked like a charm.

''Gossiping ladies?'' Pepe asked, who stepped into the living room and stumbled toward the Nespresso machine, immediately making himself a nice strong double espresso. Pepe was a creature of habit, he always drank and ate the same thing. 

''No we weren't!'' Luka mumbled defensively. Feeling awfully exposed as he feverishly wondered how much Pepe had heard exactly.  
Luckily he didn't understand that much English, so maybe he had gotten away with it.

''Well I did hear Marcelo's name, that's weird isn't it?'' Pepe retorted cheekily and he squeezed Luka's cheeks playfully hard.

''It's called talking Pepe, you remember what that is right?'' Luka said evasively.

Pepe nodded. ''Sure I do. Come on Luka, let's go take a walk,''

''But what about dinner?'' 

''It's in an hour as you know, so we have plenty of time. Come on- _vamos!''_  Pepe ordered and he put his training jacket on and threw Luka his own and he drank the last of his espresso.

''Okay, I'm coming,'' Luka conceded and he stuck his hand out to Pepe who grabbed it and dragged him to his feet.  
Just when they wanted to leave the room Sergio and Iker walked in looking tired and grumpy.

''Morning guapos! Did you have a nice _nap?''_  Pepe asked with a big grin.

Sergio growled and shook his head and Iker answered,''Well I _was_ having a nice nap, but then as usual this attention whore woke me up,''  
''Hey I'm not an attention whore!''protested Sergio but he knew it was futile.

He always woke Iker when he tried to have his Siesta.  
''You are, we all know you are!'' Iker sneered back.

Luka and Pepe heard them quarreling like an old married couple when they left the room.  
''They just need to get married if you ask me,'' Luka smirked when they were walking over the smooth grass toward one of the benches on the facility.

''They _are_ practically married man, in every way but one,'' Pepe hummed.

Luka felt the cool air fill his lungs and hummed happily. He had always loved his evening walks around the facility, especially in the winter.  
When there was no Paparazzi to blind his eyes with the camera's, or fans every two meters who wanted a picture with him.

He didn't mind seeing his fans-most of the time- but sometimes he just got sick of it. All the attention made him feel self conscious and anxious.

Meeting fans however was still better and more fun than the stupid press trying to makes pictures of everything.  
But still all the publicity felt suffocating to Luka a lot of times, so he and Marcelo usually walked around the facility for an hour just chatting about their countries, families or other fun stuff.

This was one of the first times he actually took a walk with Pepe.  
He was great friends with both of them, but Marcelo spoke English and Pepe didn't really speak it much so Luka preferred to hang around Marcelo.

Luka also had dinner with Marcelo and his family a few times a week, since he was lonely after his divorce with Vanja and Marcelo knew he needed the company.

''So tell me about Marcelo,'' Pepe deadpanned, when they had sat down on a bench and stared over the water for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet.

''What is there to say? You know him better then me,'' Luka frowned, earning a sharp laugh from the Portuguese. 

''I know that, but what I meant was: _what is going on with you and Marcelo?''_

Luka felt his cheeks flush red again and he hated it.

He knew instantly that this was going to be a very difficult conversation.  
Pepe was Marcelo's best friend and he weighed his options to what he should tell him.

''I don't know what you're talking about Pep,'' he mumbled and he refused to look his friend in the eye.

''Yeah you do, don't lie to me. I've seen the way you look at him lately. It's different from what it used to be.  
You're different-and lately so is he. Do you like him?'' Pepe quipped and Luka instantly relaxed and smiled.

''Of course I like him, we all like him!  
It's impossible not to love Marcelo! Everybody loves him, you, me, Cris, the fans, the whole team.  
You know that!''

''Yeah but you love him in another way than most of us don't you?'' Pepe pondered and Luka went silent and thought about it long and hard.

''I don't know Pepe, why are you even asking me all this!  _Are you jealous?_ Marking your territory? I mean we all know that I could never live up to you anyway!'' Luka reeled. He folded his arms together as he prepared for a fight with Pepe-but he only laughed out loud.

''Oh Luka, you silly goose! Look me and Marcelo do have a ''bromance'' like they call it on the internet.  
But we have one that is a bromance in like the: we are brothers-kind of way. Like you and Gareth you know.  
You are great friends, and people would call it a bromance. But it's just best friends kind of stuff.  
There is a big difference between a _gay_ bromance, and a _brotherhood_ bromance,'' Pepe snorted. He was literally wiping the tears off his cheeks from hysterical laughter.

''Are you serious?'' Luka barely dared to believe it. 

''Yup, me and Marcelo would never work anyway. I love him to death you know. I really do, _we all do._ It's just-we would drive each other nuts if I ever would date him.  
Plus: I'm not really into men,'' he smirked and he wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulders.

''Well me neither!''protested Luka but Pepe looked at him with a frown.

''Well then you just like Marcelo. But I know for a fact that you do like him, and that you do have a serious crush on him,''

''What does it matter? Even if that was true, _he is married Pepe!_  
And I'm not a home-wrecker okay!''

''Look, you didn't hear this from me okay!  
Promise that to me,'' Pepe whispered, as he looked around suspiciously, gazing for eavesdroppers.

''No I won't tell anyone, promise. What is it?'' Luka was beyond curious and he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

''He is thinking about leaving Clarice,'' Pepe told him, leaving a deafening silence behind.

 **''Say what?!'** ' 

''Shhh not so loud man!!'' hissed Pepe and he put his finger on his lips.

''Why is he thinking about leaving? I thought they were like the perfect couple?''

''Well they were, but they have been together for a very long time and she has cheated on him. So he is kind of going trough a rough phase with her and I really believe he will leave her.  
And now he is spending all his time with you, and whenever I speak with him, you are the only topic he genuinely likes to talk about. He is in love with you Luka.  
Trust me on this one. I know my best friend long enough to know when he has a huge crush on someone,'' Pepe hummed wisely, causing Luka's jaw to drop to the floor.

''But-I'' he stammered, while he felt excited and terrified at the same time.  
''You should go talk to him about how you feel,'' suggested Pepe but Luka shook his head.

''Are you kidding me? I can't just-look I-this is not about me okay!'' he babbled and Pepe sighed.

''I can't just break up his marriage!  _What about Enzo?_  
It sounds to me like I should take some space from Marcelo instead of moving in closer. So he can make his own decisions about all this.  
If I get closer to him I will cloud his judgement.  
If he wants to leave her, then it should be _his_  decision. And it should not be because he knows I'm in love with him or something like that.  
I should leave him alone for a while,'' Luka sighed, for he wasn't looking forward to taking space from Marcelo. After hearing all this, he was dying to get closer to him, but he couldn't be selfish to Marcelo's family. 

''Well that doesn't make any sense to me to be honest.  
But whatever, it's your choice.  
I know he is going to be surprised if you take space from him. That will make him insecure about how you feel toward him.   
But do whatever you wanna do,'' Pepe snorted, whilst shrugging his shoulders.

''You can't talk to him about this Pepe, please promise me that!'' Luka urged, as he clung to Pepe's jacket. 

''I was afraid you would say that. But fine- _don't worry._ I will keep your secret.  
I know way too many secrets about this team anyway,''

''Thanks, come on lets go back inside. It's getting chilly,'' said Luka and they walked back to the facility and sat down at the dinner table.

Most of their teammates were not up yet and Luka sighed annoyed and looked at the clock.

It was almost eight pm and he hated those late dinners.  
That was one of the things Luka could never ever get used to, eating at eight or nine o clock.

And the fucking Siesta's during the day.

He and Gareth never slept during the day, they just thought it was weird and made fun of the Spaniards for doing that.  
It was also why they were always roommates.

Iker and Sergio were sitting at the table playing with their phones and looking pissed off at each other.  
But that wasn't abnormal for them, they were always bitching at each other and made up a second later. They were one of those couples who couldn't live with or without one another. 

Isco, Jese, Alvaro and Nacho were playing a game on the Playstation that was standing in the corner of the room and Fabio and Cristiano sat on the couch talking in rapid Portuguese.

''Hey there you guys are!'' Gareth said when he walked back into the room.

''Did you have a nice stroll guys?'' Marcelo quipped, as he walked up behind Gareth.

Luka instantly felt the blood rush to his cheeks. God this was so awkward, why was this so hard? 

''We sure did,'' Pepe retorted dryly.  

Marcelo sat down next to Luka at the dinner table and smiled sideways at him, but Luka quickly turned his gaze to Iker and Sergio who were arguing about who had the nicest car.

Marcelo leaned in and wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulder and Luka instantly felt goosebumps appear on his arms.

''I thought taking walks was our thing? Why didn't you wait for me tonight?'' he asked, sounding like a pouting toddler. 

''Awww poor Marcelo, are you scared of losing your sweet Luka?'' Sergio teased as he gave Luka a wink.

 **''Duh Pepe needs to learn that Luka is mine!''**  Marcelo retaliated. He leaned in again and kissed Luka's cheek playfully.

Luka felt light headed and utterly relieved that he was sitting down, as he tried to focus on keeping it together but Marcelo's arms around his shoulders and the kiss he just placed on his cheeks seemed to burn him up with desire and love.  
_Fuck, he was in so much trouble!_

He wrestled himself out of Marcelo's grasp and started a conversation with Iker about Martin and ignored the looks he felt from Marcelo in the corners of his eyes.

After dinner he fled to his room and he fell down on his bed with his face buried in his pillow.  
He texted Vanja and asked about the kids and he called Ivan up to wish him a good night.

Then when he almost fell asleep there was a knock on his door.  
He turned to his side and checked the alarm clock.

It was almost midnight.  
And Gareth wasn't in their room yet.

That was kind of odd.  
So he got up, put his sweats on to open the door for Gareth and to his surprise Marcelo was in his doorstep.

''Hey what are you doing here so late?'' Luka asked.

Marcelo wiggled himself past Luka into the room and he sat down on his bed. ''Couldn't sleep. I missed our evening walk.  
So I thought we could go for a walk now?'' he asked hopeful and Luka smiled.

''It's almost midnight silly.  
You should go to sleep, we have a game tomorrow-remember?''

''Yeah I do, but I just-I wanna hang out with you a little.  
You avoided me all evening, after you had that walk with Pepe. What the hell did he say to you?'' Marcelo said it with a seriousness that didn't suit him at all.

''He said nothing important. We just chatted a little,'' Luka replied evasively. 

'' _And now you're lying to me._ Just tell me what he said, please Luka,'' begged Marcelo and he pulled Luka next to him on the bed and took his hand.

''No-I-can't,'' Luka groaned and he looked at the ground. He had to look anywhere but at Marcelo, for if he gazed him in the eye, he wouldn't be able to keep lying to him. 

''Why not? Did he tell you about me leaving Clarice?'' Marcelo powered through and Luka's head started spinning.

He feverishly shook his head but Marcelo had read the answer in his eyes.

''So he did tell you. That explains why you are acting weird.  
But why are you being so distant?'' Marcelo wanted to know, as he ruffled his hands trough his black curls.

''I just can't deal with this right now. I need a little time to think about all this.  
To sort out my own feelings for you. I don't know how I feel anymore. And I want you to make your own choices.  
I think you like me, in the same way that I like you. But you need to think about your marriage first and what you want from that.  
So just let me take a little distance from you okay,'' Luka pleaded.

Marcelo frowned. ''On what planet does that make sense?''

''I dunno, on the Luka Modric planet I guess,'' he said and he saw Marcelo grin a little.

''Do you really like me? I mean in _that_ way,'' he asked, sounding incredibly insecure and Luka thought it was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

''I do,''

''I like you too. But I don't like this-taking distance thing. But if it's really what you want then fine.  
I will try to do that,'' said Marcelo and he grabbed Luka into a hug and held him tight.

Then he kissed his cheeks and placed his forehead against Luka's and cupped his cheeks with his hands.  
''Good night Lukita,'' he purred and he got up and left his room.

''Yeah good night,'' whispered Luka and he knew Marcelo had heard him cause he turned his head and smiled.

Luka couldn't sleep at all that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Walk the line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by and Luka is tired of not talking to Marcelo.  
> Maybe that whole distance thing was not such a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the Granada-Real stuff on the match I saw live last week.  
> Luka and Marcelo were all over each other during warming up.  
> And there was a Granada player that smacked Luka when he wanted to walk up, but it didn't really got enlarged in the media.

 

A week later Luka felt like complete and total crap.  
He had barely spoken to Marcelo on training and during the games, and he had missed the daily dinners at his place and their little evening walks.

Gareth had invited him to his house for dinner on wednesday but he had politely refused.  
He preferred to sulk in his own sorrow instead of sharing it.

Luka always dealt with his problems on his own.  
But he was feeling utterly miserable and it was like the sun had slipped out of his life when he stopped spending time with Marcelo.

The whole group didn't call him their Sunshine for no reason.  
Marcelo could turn everyone's crappiest day into a perfect one and Luka missed him more then he could ever say.

Tomorrow they would be playing a match against Granada and Luka was feeling nervous about it.  
He got in his car and drove to Valdebebas and walked to the team residences.

He was the first one to arrive, like always and he made some coffee for himself and watched some TV about the riots in Kiev.  
But that only depressed him more so he turned it off and played a game on his phone.

Then Cristiano walked in, followed by Fabio who always drove up with Cristiano.

''Hey Luka, what's up?'' Fabio asked with a wide grin and he hugged Luka briefly.

''Hey, I'm okay, and you guys?'' Luka replied, without any traces of a smile.

''Were fine dude, had a great work-out today,'' Cristiano grinned and he hugged Luka too.  
''Ah are you still feeling blue?'' he asked when he saw Luka's sad face.

''I'm not feeling blue- _I'm just tired_ ,'' Luka lied and Cristiano shook his head.

''You're the worlds most terrible liar Luka!'' he sighed and Fabio frowned concerned.

''What is wrong with you?'' he asked but before Luka could answer Cristiano had done that for him.

''He and Marcelo are having a lovers quarrel,'' he sneered with a triumphant grin.

 **''Excuse me?!**   **No we're not Cris!!!''** Luka exploded, his little outburst only making the two men smirk even more.

''Oh so that's why Marcelo has been so sad lately!'' Fabio said, his jaw hanging open and Cristiano nodded.

''Yup he misses Luka,''

''Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm _not_ in the room!'' Luka hissed and he took a sip of his coffee and burned his tongue in his rush.

''Sorry Luka, but you should know he is sulking and moping around thanks to you. You may feel miserable, but so does Marcelo,'' Cristiano snorted and Luka felt himself get angry.

''Hey it's not my fault! And it's also not any of _your_ business Cris!  
So stay out of it! You don't even know what it's about!'' he stated and Fabio smirked a little.

''Hey guys,what is with all the yelling?'' Iker asked who walked in followed by Sergio who was on the phone with somebody.

Sergio waved to his friends but continued talking and Luka smiled a little. Sergio was completely addicted to his phone, which annoyed Iker.

''Nothing Iker, everything is fine,'' Cristiano assured him and Luka sighed relieved. He was grateful for Cris' discretion. 

The last thing he needed was the whole team knowing about him and Marcelo.

The rest of the team came in and Luka fled to his room to avoid seeing Marcelo.  
He knew he would have to face him during dinner, but in his spare time he wanted to be away from him. Well now he was just lying to himself, for all Luka wanted was to be closer to Marcelo, not further away. 

After a while of watching TV there was a soft knock on his door and Luka got up and opened it.

It was Pepe.  
''Hola Luka, how is life?'' he asked and he walked in the room and sank down on the opposite bed.

''Hola, well you know- _it's going._ I'm okay I guess,'' he shrugged and he sat back down on his bed again.

''You miss him don't you?'' Pepe asked compassionate and Luka knew that he could tell Pepe the truth.  
For he would never make fun of him, or joke around about his feelings.  
He would trust Pepe with his life .

''Yeah I miss him a lot. It's like I can't breath when he is not around, you know.  
Like the light is gone from my life. I know that sound kind of insane- _but he is Marcelo and we don't call him our Sunshine for no reason._  
I just feel so empty, you know,'' he sighed and Pepe nodded and got up and sat down next to Luka and wrapped his arm around him.

''I know, he is not dealing with it either. He hates not being around you, I can tell.  
And he is moping around, feeling sad and he talks about you _all_ the time. He is thinking real hard about his marriage and everything but you are clouding his judgement Luka, even when you're not around.  
Because all he can think about is you.  
So you _are_ affecting his decisions, even when you're trying not to, so you might as well stop with this whole 'taking space' thing. Look I know you're worried about Enzo and stuff like that.  
But it's really very simple: do you want to be with him or not?  
That's the only real question that should matter to both of you,'' said Pepe and Luka thought about it a while.

 _Did he want to be with Marcelo?_  
It was actually a very good question.

He loved Marcelo but if he was honest: he was everything he _never_ wanted in life. He was insanely loud, kind of crazy, a little immature, he could be exhausting to hang out with, plus he could be a little dim.

But on the other hand: he was loving, caring, an amazing father and husband, he could cook like a head chef, he brought a smile to the most cranky person in the world and he was so adorable and cute.

But still Luka knew that he was very different from Marcelo and he knew that they could have problems with that.  
Marcelo could be stubborn as hell, had a mild case of ADHD and he talked all the time.

Luka was a guy who loved peace an quiet, and reading books on his couch.  
Or going to the museum or the theatre.

They didn't fit together at all, but how come his heart didn't seem to care about any of that?  
His head was telling him that there was no way he ever wanted to be with Marcelo and no way it could ever work.

 _But his heart-oh his heart._  
It was telling his head to shut the hell up.

''I don't know Pepe, I don't know _anything_ anymore. On one hand I think: yes I want to be with him for sure. But another side of me knows that we are way to different to work out,'' Luka finally admitted.

He placed his head against Pepe's shoulder and felt Pepe's arm tighten on his shoulder, and his thumb was making lazy circles over his shoulder.

''I know you are different Luka, I see that too.  
But being different in relationships isn't a bad thing. Opposites attract for a reason.   
He is a dreamer, a sun child, an ever happy boy and you are a calm, realistic and mature guy who is very loving, caring and passionate about the things you care about. Dreamers should not fall in love with dreamers, cause then they would lose themselves in the dreams they share.  
They should fall in love with the realists cause both of them need that balance.  
It is called Yin/Yang for a reason Luka. You have the things he needs and he has things you need.  
Sure you can run into problems together, like Iker and Sergio. They are so different that it creates problems all the time.  
And so they bitch and fight all the time.  
But whenever Sergio needs anything, Iker is there and they would literally go through hell and back for each other. It can work out, you just need to have a little faith.  
And you should go for a walk with him tonight, you both need it to spend some time with each other,'' 

''You're such a great friend Pep, I love you so much,'' Luka said and he hugged Pepe tight and ruffled his hand trough his curls.  
He missed doing that with Marcelo's hair.

''Thanks, love you too. So will please you go and talk to him later?''

''I don't know yet.  
I still have doubts about everything,'' he admitted and Pepe rolled his eyes and Luka knew he was walking on the line of Pepe's patience.

''Please Lukita, do it for me okay? It will be good for you.  
You should stop feeling so insecure about everything, all the time. You're an amazing guy, and a true friend and a great teammate.  
He would be lucky to have you. He told me yesterday that he needs you in his life for the balance you give him, and the way you make him feel. For he is just as insecure as you Luka, he overcompensates for it by acting so funny and joking around all the time but deep down he is more insecure then you are.  
So that's another thing you have in common.  
_He needs you in his life._ And you need to stop avoiding him cause its only hurting you both.  
You hear me?'' Pepe grumbled, looking harsh and Luka knew he had crossed an invisible boundary.

Pepe was just looking after the both of them and he knew that, but this was Pepe's way of saying: _that's enough, stop messing with my boy._

 _'_ ''I hear you, I will go for a walk with him later,'' Luka eventually conceded and he already felt nervous about that promise.  
''Good, so lets go down for dinner, it's almost time,'' said Pepe and he and Luka walked down to the dinner table.

Marcelo was sitting next to Cristiano and smiled deep when he saw Luka, and to Luka's shock he noticed that Marcelo winked at him.  
So like clockwork Luka felt himself blush again.  
He hated it.

But to his own surprise he was so excited to interact with Marcelo that he felt himself wink back.  
He never winked at anybody and he saw Marcelo's face light up when he did that.

Pepe saw that there were only two available spots at the table, one next to Alvaro Arbeloa and one next to Marcelo so he quickly moved towards Alvaro and sat down, leaving Luka with no other choice then to sit next to Marcelo.

He shot Pepe a: _thank you for that-look and sat down._

Usually they would eat off a buffet but tonight they were being served by three waiters.  
They ordered whatever they liked and Luka took a sea food plate for two and shared it with Marcelo, who loved eating fish.

''Want more shrimp Lukita?'' Marcelo asked tentatively and Luka nodded.  
''Sure, you know how much _I love_  my shrimps,'' he grinned and Sergio leaned in and whispered something to Iker who smiled and patted him on his back.

''You know it's really not cool to gossip guys, if you want to say something share it with the group,'' Diego Lopez was clearly annoyed.  
He had never liked secrets and his teammates talking about each other.

''Well I was just saying that I think Luka and Marcelo should eat of the same fork. Since they are killing us with cuteness tonight,'' smiled Sergio and Iker pounded him in his side, looking angry.

Luka felt himself blush like some teenage boy and he quickly put his fork down and he looked away from Marcelo.

''Fuck dude, you shouldn't joke about that!'' snapped Alvaro offended and Diego nodded in agreement.

''Yeah that's messed up! Gossiping like this is so pathetic Sergio!  
Christ man, how old are you?'' hissed Diego and Sergio rolled his eyes.

 _''Jesus dude, it was a joke!_  
Do you even know what the word joke means?'' he shouted but Xabi intervened.

''Okay that's enough!!  
What are we-little kids?  _Knock it off Sese!_  
You're acting like a brat. This back channel gossiping is unacceptable guys! We are a team, _and a family._  
And if we bitch amongst ourselves just like we did last year, then we wind up empty handed again at the end of this season.  
Is that what you want?'' he asked and his teammates shook their heads. ''Good, than let's stop acting like a bunch of teenage girls and go back to being adults.  
You hear me Sese?'' he asked with a harsh look at his friend.

''Why are you always picking _me_ out of it?'' shrieked Sergio but Iker placed his hand on his shoulder and calmed him down.

''Enough Sese, you know you crossed the line. Stop acting like this.  
Please, do it for me?'' he said using his- _I want something_ \- smile.

''Fine but only because it's _you_ that's asking Iker,'' Sergio sighed and he kissed his cheek.

After dinner Luka leaned in and whispered to Marcelo to meet him outside on their favorite bench.

So he walked up there, sat down and waited a while.  
Another thing he hated about Marcelo: _he was always late._

It was a warm evening for the time of the year, it was the last weekend of January and it was still 15 degrees.  
Usually it was freezing and snowing in Madrid in the winter.

After an hour he got sick of waiting and wanted to walk back, but that was the moment when Marcelo walked towards him.  
''Finally, what the hell took you so long?'' he growled looking annoyed and pissed.

''Sorry, sorry, Iker and Sergio wanted to talk _tactics_ with me.  
And you know how long that can take.  
I tried to get out of it sooner but they wouldn't let me,'' Marcelo said and he sat down next to Luka on the bench near the water.

''So how have you been Luka?'' he asked.

''Not good, _I-just cannot deal with not talking to you anymore._ It makes me feel so empty and miserable.  
I've missed you so much, it actually hurt me.  
It was like there was no light in my life anymore and I hated it,'' he sighed and he felt a tear roll over his cheek.

Marcelo wrapped his arms around him and Luka placed his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Marcelo's waist.  
Suddenly he felt like he could breath again, like the sun had peeked trough the clouds and the world was normal and spinning like always.

''God I missed this, just your arm around me you know.  
Going with my hand trough your hair,'' sighed Marcelo and he played with a blond lock of Luka's hair.

''I know, I missed that too.  
More than you can ever know,'' whispered Luka who was surprised by his own honesty about his feelings.

 _''Really?''_ asked Marcelo with a hopeful smile and Luka thought about Pepe's words.

About Marcelo being so insecure.

''Of course, Marcelo you're the light of my life.  
And I love you, even if we don't make any sense to be together. We may not fit well together because we are so different but I want to be with you. I'm not going to pressure you into anything, but I will tell you that I would love to have a relationship with you.  
Not now- _I mean not while you are still married and everything_ -but maybe in a few years or something.  
If that's also what you want,'' he stammered with red cheeks and he was glad that the darkness covered that up a little.

 _''I do want to be with you too!_  
I realized that when we weren't talking this week, so I filed for divorce this morning,'' he sighed and Luka squeezed in his hand. ''Oh I'm sorry to hear that,'' he said but Marcelo shook his head.

''Nah it's okay, don't worry. Clarice didn't really mind, because she is so in love with her new boyfriend.  
And she knows that she screwed up by cheating on me, but to be honest: we have been done with each other for a long time now.  
She is looking for a new place to live, and she is staying in Madrid cause her new boyfriend lives here too. So that's good news, for me and Enzo.  
He will probably live with me half the time and with her the other half.  
We will work something out, I still like her a lot, she is like my best friend. But we will never work out again.  
So yeah maybe in a while we can go on a date or something like that,'' smiled Marcelo and Luka took his hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over Marcelo's palm.

''I would love that,'' he said with the first real smile he had in a week.

''Me too!'' yelled Marcelo and he hugged Luka tight and kissed his cheeks deep.  
Then they walked back to the facility and both of them went to sleep with the biggest grins on their faces.

Next day before the match they had a lot of fun during the warming up.  
They were running around teasing each other and hugging a lot.

They knew that their teammates and the fans would notice that, but they didn't care anymore.  
''And then Enzo said to me: _but daddy I wanna be a goalie like Iker!_ _''_  Marcelo told him during the warming up stretches and Luka frowned. 

''Are you kidding me?  
He doesn't want to be a left-back like you? That's kind of offensive isn't it?'' he joked and Marcelo smirked.

''I know right! I was like: _you want to be like Iker?_  
Why would you want that?  
And you know what he said?'' he asked and Luka raised his eyebrows.

''No what?''

'' _That he loved to be like Iker cause then he had a wife as pretty as Sara,_ '' Marcelo snorted dramatically and Luka bursted out into laughter.

''No way!! He said that?'' he laughed and Marcelo nodded grinning.

''Hell yeah he did. So I corrected him and told him that Iker and Sara weren't even married yet.  
But he didn't really understand that,'' said Marcelo and Luka shook his head in disbelief.

''Your boy is so silly.  
He is just like you,'' he teased and Marcelo wrapped his arms around him and pounded his head gentle.

''Don't offend my little boy Luka, I love you so much, and you can make fun of me all you want.  
But Enzo is only _mine_ to mock,'' he sounded serious but Luka knew he was joking.

''Stop flirting with each other and get to work!'' snapped Cristiano when he saw that they hadn't done much for a few minutes.  
A player from Granada walked by and heard what Cristiano had said and he shook his head and Luka saw him mumble something to his teammates.

''Sorry Cris!'' grinned Marcelo and he and Luka went back to stretching.

The match started out pretty bad on their side.  
Luka was feeling a little unfocused, like he was walking on air.  
He felt butterflies roaming around in his stomach and it affected his game a little.

Cristiano noticed and told him to snap to it.  
After a while he finally got his normal form back but he could not help but stare at Marcelo every now and then.

When it was half time he heard one of the Granada players talk about him and Marcelo and he felt anger bubble up.

When the game continued Cristiano scored the first goal, Luka gave him the assist and he wanted to run in for the hug when he felt his path being blocked by an arm from Piti, the same guy that had heard Cristiano's comment before the match.

He slapped him in his chest and called him a faggot and Luka was to stunned to react and just ran into Cristiano's arms.  
Marcelo and Pepe saw it happen and when the group hug was done, Marcelo walked towards Piti, placed his forehead against Piti's and started shouting at him with his hands gesturing wildly.

''What the fuck was that man!! You can't just give someone a body check for nothing!! You fucking bitch!!''

''Aw did I offend your _boyfriend_ , you little _Puta?'''_ Piti retorted and Luka quickly ran up and dragged Marcelo away from him.  
''Just let it go, he is not worth getting a card for Marcelo!'' he said and Marcelo calmed down a little.

It was weird to see Marcelo so angry, it was just nothing like him to get so mad.   
Pepe had gone to the referee to ask him why Piti had not gotten a yellow card, but the referee had not seen what happened.

''Calm down okay,'' whispered Luka in Marcelo's ear and he ruffled trough his curls and smiled to cheer him up.  
''I am calm- _sort off_ ,'' snorted Marcelo but they both knew it was bullshit.

Karim also scored another goal later on, and Marcelo gave him a beautiful assist.  
The whole team hugged it out and Marcelo felt Luka's arm around his waist and he winked at him.

After the match they went to the dressing room and showered together.

Luka could not help but stare at Marcelo's naked body and he noticed Marcelo checking him out too.  
What the hell was wrong with them?

They were behaving like a bunch of school girls.  
And yet they had never been happier.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. <3


	3. You make it impossible for me not to love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice and Enzo move out, Marcelo feels blue and invites Luka to sleep in his house for a few nights.  
> Marcelo and Luka grow closer to each other but then something happens that freaks Luka out.

 

Two days after the game against Granada, Clarice and Enzo moved out.  
''So do you have everything?'' asked Marcelo when Clarice finished up packing.

''I think so yeah.  
And if I forget something I can always pick it up later,'' she said whilst closing up some bags and suitcases and Marcelo sighed.  
Clarisse had found a new house in two days and now it was time to say goodbye to his son.

Enzo hadn't really understood what was going on.  
The only thing they had told him was that mommy and daddy were going to live apart for a while.  
And that he would still live with both of them a few days every week.

Enzo had reacted in a typical four year old way: he was just excited to own two houses now, and he didn't really get what was really going on.  
Marcelo and Clarice had agreed on that it was better for Enzo if he didn't know what was really going on yet.

Enzo waddled up to Marcelo and jumped in his arms.  
''Bye daddy, when do I see you again?'' he asked and for the first time he didn't seem so happy about owning two houses anymore.  
He just looked sad and there were tears dropping over his cheeks.

''In a few days buddy, okay.  _I promise._  
I love you so much!'' sniffed Marcelo who tugged his son closer to his chest and kissed his curly head gently.

He looked at Clarice and saw her wiping a few tears away and looking at them like she had never seen anything more terrible in her life.  
Marcelo knew that this was eating her up as well, but still he had a hard time feeling sorry for her.

Clarice was the one that had broken his family up.  
She was the one that fell in love with someone else.  
Okay to be honest so had he, but that was long after she had cheated on him.

He hugged Enzo long and kissed his sons cheeks and told him that he loved him again.  
Then he kissed Clarice on her cheek and brought them to her car.

When they drove off he felt himself fall down in the doorway, totally numb and torn up.  
So he called Luka to ask him if he could come and stay the night.

''Hello?'' Luka asked when he answered.  
_''It's me-they just left._ Can you stay over tonight-I just-'' Marcelo's voice broke and he bursted out into tears.

''I'm there in a half hour,'' said Luka and then he hung up.

The first time Marcelo realized he was in love with Luka was when they were playing some FIFA at his house a few weeks ago.  
Luka was terrible at playing on the Playstation and Marcelo knew he could beat him with his eyes closed.

''I told you to push on the ''x'' button silly, not the ''y'','' grinned Marcelo when he had scored another goal with Zlatan Ibrahimovic.  
They were playing a match between Sweden and Croatia and Marcelo always picked whatever team Zlatan was in.

He was a -not-so-secretive admirer of Zlatan and he was superstitious when it came to his Playstation, he always felt like Zlatan was his lucky charm.

''Hey I told you, I cannot tell those _damn buttons_ apart!'' snapped Luka angrily and Marcelo looked up startled.  
Luka never got mad.

''What's wrong?'' he immediately asked and he put his controller down and turned his gaze toward Luka.  
''She is leaving me-Vanja,'' whispered Luka and tears appeared in his eyes.

Marcelo felt his jaw drop to the floor and he looked at his friend totally shocked.  
_''Oh you're kidding me?!_  
Why?'' Marcelo asked blunt and he wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulder and scooted in closer.

''Yeah I'm kidding! Because this would be an amazing topic to fuck around about!  
Are you serious right now Marce?  
**Can't you ever take anything seriously?''** screamed Luka who had turned dark red from anger.

''I'm sorry-I didn't mean-I wasn't kidding about it!'' he protested, feeling hugely embarrassed.

Luka shook his head and wiped some tears of his cheeks with his sleeve.  
''I know, I'm just so angry you know!!  
I don't understand where I went wrong with her! I've always treated her right, took care of her, loved her.  
How can that count for _nothing_ all of the sudden?'' he whimpered and he put his head against Marcelo's shoulder and Marcelo instinctively ruffled with his hand trough his long blond locks.

''I don't know Lukita. Did she give you a reason to why she is leaving?'' Marcelo wanted to know.  

Luka nodded grimly. ''Oh she sure did,''  

''What was it? You don't have to tell me- _if you don't want to._  
But it may help you to talk about it,''

''I don't do that Marcelo, I don't talk about my problems with my friends okay. I deal with them on my own.  
I'm not used to sharing my shit-you know that,'' sniffed Luka and Marcelo stroked his warm cheek a little and forced Luka to look him in his brown eyes.

''I do know that, but I wanna help you.  
Just let me help you okay!''

''She told me that she didn't feel a connection to me anymore.  
And she is doubting if it was ever there between us.  
She is not attracted to me anymore. I mean I know I'm no Cristiano, or a Sergio when it comes to my looks.  
But am I really this ugly?'' he asked with a voice as thin as air.

Marcelo felt himself swell up from the anger in his stomach. ''Of course not!! She didn't call you ugly did she?  
Otherwise I will have to kill her,''

Luka smiled appreciatively at that. ''No she didn't call me ugly, but I figure that must be it right? I'm probably just not good enough for her. Not attractive enough, or fun enough.  
I feel like I'm not worth anything anymore!'' Luka admitted, tears rolling down his cheeks.  

Marcelo wrapped both of his arms around Luka and collected him into a big hug.  _''Hey stop talking like this or I will have to smack you a little!_ _You are beautiful and perfect-just the way you are Lukita!! Look, y_ ou're an amazing friend, a great father and if she doesn't appreciate you for who you are-its her loss not yours,'' stated Marcelo and he rubbed his hands over Luka's back to soothe him.

''You really mean that?'' Luka asked with a little hiccup.  
''Don't I always mean _everything_  I say?'' 

''Yes you do. But how can I move on after this. I mean, who would want to date me? A single father, two kids, not very good looking.  
Kind of boring, only reads-''

Marcelo cut him off.  
_''I could date you,''_ he smiled impulsive and he immediately regretted it.

''What?!'' Luka shrieked and he felt himself go red again.

''I mean-if I was a woman-or well gay-than I would date you. You're such a catch Luka!  
Everybody should be happy to have you in their lives. If she lets you go then its her loss okay.  
You don't need to depend on people who are gonna let you down. She doesn't deserve you man!'' he said and Luka felt a small smile creep over his lips. _  
_

 _''And you do?''_ he asked and his question left a deafening silence behind.

Then the truth suddenly hit Marcelo like a lightning bolt.  
All the movie nights-the late night phone calls-the lets take our kids to the zoo together-the playing around on the field hugging all the time-suddenly made sense to him.

_He was in love with Luka._

Had probably been for a long time now.  
Seeing Luka so vulnerable and broken suddenly brought the truth to light.

He felt the need to protect Luka from all the pain she had caused him, and he felt like he never wanted to let him out of his arms again.

''Why would you even want to date me?'' Luka interrupted his thoughts and Marcelo had to force himself back to reality. ''What is so special about me? And we would not exactly match either. We are complete, total opposites Marcelo,'' stated Luka and they both knew that was true.

''We are opposites in all the ways you can imagine, its true. But I would want to date you cause you-well you know-you keep me sane. You keep me balanced and calm, and you are just real with me.  
You would never sugar coat anything for me and I love that about you.  
And you love people for who they are, and I think you are beautiful,'' smiled Marcelo looking shy and awkward now.

''Really?'' asked Luka confused.

Marcelo put his forehead against Luka's and looked him in the eyes without saying anything.

Just his breath sliding over Luka's lips, the intensity in Marcelo's eyes were speaking louder then any words.  
''I gotta go home,'' whimpered Luka after a minute had gone by, or an hour, he could not even tell anymore.

 _'_ _'What?_ Why?'' Marcelo gasped, completely shocked.

''You know why, see you tomorrow on training,'' said Luka and he got up and stormed out of Marcelo's house.

That was now weeks ago and now it was Marcelo that was being divorced and who was feeling like garbage.  
So after a half hour, Marcelo saw the headlights of Luka's white Audi appear on the driveway.

He climbed out of his car, walked up the driveway and picked Marcelo up from the doorway.  
He had sat there for an hour now and he was cold and wet since it had been raining all day.

 _But he didn't care about it anymore._  
He just felt numb and he wanted to sit there, feeling sorry for himself.  
Marcelo saw Luka stretching his hands out to him, and he immediately reacted and he placed his hands in Luka's and felt the pressure pulling him up.

He liked how warm the hands were and he felt Luka raise him up from the ground.  
When he was on his feet, he wrapped his soaked body around Luka's and he placed his head on his chest and started crying.

Luka's arms came around him and gently started stroking his back and he felt Luka's lips on his forehead.

''I'm so sorry about all this,'' whispered Luka and he kissed Marcelo's cold cheek.

 _''It's not your fault Luka, you know that._  
It's her fault, and mine, for falling for you,'' Marcelo said and he coughed a little.

''Come on, lets get you inside and warmed up. Lets have a nice big drink,''said Luka and he dragged Marcelo to his living room and put him down on the couch.

Marcelo's body was shivering and Luka walked upstairs to get him some towels and some clean clothes.

Luka walked past Enzo's empty bedroom and he looked at it with a mixture of guilt and sadness.  
Even the dogs were gone, and Luka knew that Clarice took them with her.

She was the one who bought the dogs and who cared about them the most, so no chance in hell she would leave them at Marcelo's home.  
He walked around in Enzo's bedroom and looked at the Transformers theme on his wall paper and he smiled.

Then he walked to his little bed and saw the picture by the night stand.  
It was the one that they had taken the day Marcelo and Luka went to the zoo with Ivan and Enzo.

All four of them were in the picture and Marcelo had Ivan on his shoulders and Luka was holding Enzo.  
Enzo had loved the picture so much he had demanded it on his night stand, _framed in a Transformers frame-of course._

He looked at the picture for a while and swallowed hard.  
The guilt was weighing on him harder then he would have thought.

Was it really his fault that Enzo would be growing up in a broken home?

 _Marcelo said that it wasn't his fault-he repeated that daily._  
_That it was her fault cause she had cheated on him._  
_But if that were true, then why was Luka feeling so responsible?_

He saw Enzo's brown teddy bear lying in the corner of his bed, near his pillow and he stroked his fingers over it and smiled.  
Then he pulled it together and went back downstairs.

Marcelo was lying on the blue couch with his face buried in his pillow.  
Luka walked to the kitchen, opened up a bottle of Scotch and took two glassed out of the cabinet.  
He placed it on the salon table and sat down next to his shaking friend.

''Come on Marce, let's get you cleaned up a little huh,'' he mumbled and he tugged his friend up and wrapped the soft towel around him.  
He dried his hair off and enjoyed the feelings of the small curls going trough his fingers, then he took Marcelo's vest off and his shirt and dried his chest off with trembling hands.

Marcelo still hadn't said anything, he had drank his glass of Scotch in one sip and refilled it immediately.  
Then Luka placed the fresh shirt over Marcelo's head and his shaking hands went down to his pants.

Luckily for him Marcelo was wearing his sweats so they were easy to take off.

Luka had a lot of trouble focussing on his job, since Marcelo wasn't wearing underwear.  
He did that a lot.

So Luka turned red and walked upstairs to get him some boxers.  
He placed them at Marcelo's feet and his friend automatically stepped into them and Luka was relieved cause of that.

When they were on he put some warm sweats on his friends legs and he sat down next to Marcelo drinking his own Scotch in one single sip too.  
He felt it burn in his throat and he couched a little.

Marcelo was already on his third glass and was staring into the emptiness, still not speaking.  
Luka had wrapped his arms around him and felt Marcelo's arm tug around his waist.

 _''You know when a man who has much to say goes silent, his silence can be deafening,''_ stated Luka after an hour of not speaking to each other.  
Marcelo looked at him with a small smile and kissed Luka's cheek.

 _''I'm sorry, I just don't feel like talking._ Can't we just go to bed or something. I will talk later when I'm in a better mood. I don't wanna scare you off with my temper, cause I'm feeling so angry I could kick the crap out of my own fucking house right now!!'' he bellowed and Luka looked up startled.

''You can never scare me off love, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. No matter how mad you get, or if you yell at me now.  
_I'm-not-going-anywhere!_  
Because I love you. And were in this together.  
So you can kick at me, or scream, or smack me. I'm sticking around, I'm here for you.  
Because you're the only person who I want to be with,'' Luka pledged and Marcelo loved the fire in his eyes when he talked like this.  
He felt the first smile of the day come over his face.

''I don't wanna yell at you silly. Or kick you.  
I just wanna hold you very close. I wanna sleep against your back all night.  
Can I do that?'' he asked, the brown eyes pleading.

''Of course, whatever you want-it's yours.  
Lets go upstairs,'' said Luka and he drank his second glass of Scotch and felt the familiar burning feeling in his throat.

''Can we sleep in the guest room?'' asked Marcelo when they had stumbled up the stairs.  
''Sure,'' shrugged Luka.

They walked in the guest bedroom and laid down on the soft bed together.  
''Take your clothes off,'' ordered Marcelo and Luka felt his face fell.

 **''Say what?!''** he asked startled.

''No not for that! Not all your clothes!  
Just your shirt and your pants.  
I wanna feel your skin against mine,'' smiled Marcelo looking shy.

''Oh-okay,'' said Luka and he felt a little awkward stripping down to his boxers, which was stupid since they had seen each other naked like a _million_ times.  
Marcelo took his shirt off and his sweats and crawled under the blanket.

''Well are you coming or not?'' he asked impatiently when he saw Luka standing there like a statue.  
''Yeah yeah,'' said Luka and he took his clothes off as fast as he could and he jumped into the bed and turned his back to Marcelo.

''Wow you're already turning your back to me? Am I boring you so quickly?'' joked Marcelo and Luka turned around quickly.

''No!! But you said-you wanted to lie against my back,'' he stammered and Marcelo grinned.

''Oh my poor baby, _so easily fooled,''_

''You're mean, you know that!'' hissed Luka and Marcelo smiled.

''Yeah I know.  
Sorry about that,'' said Marcelo and he cupped Luka's cheeks and stroked his hair.

Luka wrapped his arms around Marcelo's warm body and placed his head on his mocha colored chest.  
Marcelo leaned in and placed his lips on Luka's, just a quick peck, nothing more.

But to both of them it felt like the kiss sent both of them straight to heaven.

''Luka,'' moaned Marcelo and he stroked Luka's cheek.  
_''I love you,''_ hissed Luka and he kissed Marcelo's cheek.

_''I love you too,''_

''Go to sleep now love, I'm here, you're safe.  
I'm never leaving you,'' promised Luka and Marcelo smiled and yeah he knew Luka was telling him the truth.

And like that they both fell asleep in each others arms, Luka with his head on Marcelo's chest and Marcelo with the feeling that somehow, someday, everything would be okay after all.

For Luka was here, and that was all he needed.

The next morning both of them woke up with a slight headache thanks to the booze.  
When Marcelo opened his eyes he noticed that he was lying on his side and Luka had his arms around his waist.

It made him feel like home.  
Luka's eyes were still closed but Marcelo knew he was awake.

''Wake up sleepy, we have training in an hour and a half,'' he whispered and he kissed Luka's cheek.

''Hmm I don't want to! I'm not even gonna play against Espanyol anyway so why would I bother to get out of your warm arms?'' he asked and Marcelo grinned.

''Because if you don't Iker is going to kill you. You know how he can get if you play hooky on him!''

''Hm yeah well, let him come.  
I'm not scared of him,'' smiled Luka and he opened his eyes and felt his head explode in the process.

''Yeah but you should be scared of his sidekick, you remember Sergio right?  
Handsome guy-kind of athletic-is really capable of kicking your ass into the ground. If you don't show up, Iker and Sergio are going to come here to drag you out of this bed. So get up princess and let's go!'' said Marcelo and he dragged Luka out of his bed.

A few days later Real played against Espanyol and Luka was not there to play.  
He hated being benched, especially now when he was enjoying his time with Marcelo even more on the field.

He had slept in Marcelo's house for the last two nights and they had loved spending time together.

Pepe knew of course, since Marcelo never could keep a fucking secret.  
But the rest of the group only knew that Marcelo and Clarice had broken up and would soon be divorced.

So Luka was sitting in Marcelo's home watching the game on TV and not really enjoying it.  
He was glad that Jese scored so quickly and he had texted Marcelo immediately who was sitting on the bench.

Then he saw Marcelo doing a little warming up and he saw him walk up toward Karim and kissing his cheek in the most cute way he could kiss someone.  
Luka looked at the TV totally shocked and confused.

Why the hell would Marcelo kiss Karim like that?  
Had he suddenly forgotten about him?

What the hell was going on?  
Anger, confusion and a lot of jealousy was bubbling up inside of his chest and he grabbed his phone to text Marcelo to ask him what the hell was up, but he put it back down.

Marcelo would be home in a few hours so he tugged his feelings back inside of his heart and tried to calm down.  
But the feeling of betrayal kept gnawing on him and when Marcelo finally came home he was so riled up he swore his blood pressure was dangerously high.

''Luka!! I'm home!!'' yelled Marcelo cheerfully and he walked into the kitchen with his sport bag on his shoulder and found Luka sitting on the sink.

''Hey how are you? We won!  
Did you see that amazing goal from our little baby Jese?'' he grinned and he walked towards Luka and kissed his cheek but Luka pulled away.

''What's wrong with you?'' he asked when Luka still had not said anything.

 **''You wanna know what is wrong with me?**  
**This is!!''** he shrieked and he walked to the TV and turned it on and showed the clip of Marcelo kissing Karim on his cheek.

''Oh man, are you jealous?!'' yelled Marcelo with a bit of amusement on his face.

''Of course I'm jealous!! You're no Sergio!  
Kissing dudes on the cheeks is not something you do everyday like he does!!  
_So why the fuck did you do that??!!''_ Luka bellowed and Marcelo felt himself shrink under the screams and he sighed.

''Pepe warned me about doing it, he said that if I kissed Karim that you would be jealous and insecure about it.  
Guess he was right- _again,''_

''Well I guess Pepe knows you better then I do.  
But why did you do it?'' moped Luka and Marcelo smiled a little.

''To get the fans of our backs.  
_You_ may not have noticed this, but the fans think that we are together.  
They are not blind either and they had noticed that we spent so much time together and they think we are a couple.

So I knew that by kissing Benz, that they would get thrown of the track.  
And it worked cause they are already speculating about me and Benz now.

It didn't mean anything love, it was a kiss on the cheek.  
You know I only love _you._

And I fucking missed you tonight.  
Its not the same without you on the pitch.  
Do you forgive me?'' he pleaded and Luka had already forgiven him.

''Of course I do, but next time you pull something like this again, please inform me before hand.  
Its better for my blood pressure.  
Come here,'' he said and he hugged Marcelo tight and kissed him on his curls.  
_  
__''You silly idiot,''_ he stated.

''That's me,'' grinned Marcelo.

''Sometimes I really hate that I love you-you know. But most of the times I love it,'' smiled Luka and Marcelo smirked.

''Yeah I know the feeling, come on let's go to bed,'' said Marcelo and they walked up the stairs with their arms around each other.

For the moment they were totally happy and content. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review <3


	4. Love is sacrifice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marcelo have their first fight, about something silly.  
> Pepe and Iker try to patch things up again, but then Sergio intervenes and seems to be making things ten times worse.  
> Or maybe he knows what he is doing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of long and intense.  
> And it can be sad.  
> Just warning you.

Februay 1st, Marcelo's house.

''Luka, baby wake up,'' mumbled Marcelo and he ruffled his hands trough Luka's long blond hair.  
''Hm I don't want to,'' sighed Luka and he buried his head a little deeper in Marcelo's shoulder.

''Yeah I know, but we have to get up.  
Were leaving for Bilbao today, remember?'' he asked and he placed a kiss on Luka's cheek.

 _''No I forgot,''_ growled Luka sarcastically.  
''You are always so fucking moody when you wake up, why can't you be more like me?'' smiled Marcelo and Luka opened his eyes.

''Cause I'm _not_ like you,'' said Luka but he could not help but smile when he saw Marcelo's cheerful face so he leaned in and kissed his lips briefly.

''Obviously you're not as awesome as me.  
But at least I made you smile baby, so now I can die peacefully, my mission is done!

I made Luka Modric smile in the mornings!  
Mission impossible is complete!!'' grinned Marcelo and Luka rolled his eyes.

''Sometimes I can't believe what a little child you still are,'' he sighed and Marcelo frowned.

''What is the matter babe?  
You seem mad at me or something,''  
 _  
_

_''Nothing-it's nothing.''_

''Thus proving that something is up, but you- _like always_ -wanna solve it yourself.  
You're so fucking stubborn Luka.

Just tell me what the fuck is up!  
 _I cannot read your mind._  
So please just tell me whats the matter,'' Marcelo pleaded and Luka sat up and took Marcelo's hands in his own and folded their fingers into each other.

''It's just-guilt I guess.  
To Enzo, to Ivan and Ema.

I just feel like we let them down or something, you know.  
 _This just fucks everything up._  
Our relationship will ruin their childhoods!

What if the press finds out about us?  
Hm?  
And what if the whole world knows?

The press is going to find out about this sooner or later.  
Our kids will be made fun off in school, mocked, abused.

 **This ruins everything for them!**  
And I failed,cause I should have just ignored my feelings for you.

 _Love is sacrifice after all._  
How can you be okay with the fact that our relationship ruins Enzo's life?'' Luka asked and he wiped some tears away from his eyes.

Marcelo just stared at him feeling numb, alone and like a big failure.  
He felt like everything was falling apart and he couldn't understand why Luka had to play the guilt card again.

He was sick of it, for the past few days Luka had whined non-stop about how he did everything wrong and how it may be better if they weren't together.  
They had slept in his house together but it had not exactly been much fun for both of them.

Yesterday Clarisse and Enzo had visited with the six dogs and it had been-well awkward.  
Luka had fled to the game room cause he felt like it wasn't his place to be there with them.

But as usual Enzo missed his _''uncle Luka'''_ and ran to the game room to drag Luka away by his little hands. 

Some pieces of the puzzle suddenly fell into place in Marcelo's head and he turned to Luka and stroked his cheek.

''Is this about yesterday?  
When Clarisse and Enzo were here?'' he asked and Luka sighed, and nodded eventually.

''I guess.  
He makes me feel so guilty.  
He asked me if I was going to marry you, did you know that?'' asked Luka whilst blushing deep and Marcelo raised his eyebrows.

 _''He what?''_  
''Yeah he did.  
And I didn't know how to answer him.  
So I told him we weren't going to get married,'' Luka said and when he saw Marcelo's disappointed and hurt face he added:

''Look I just wish we could date a while without having to walk on egg shells, without everyone else butting in all the time, without the fear of the press knowing about it.  
Its just a little much for me right now, okay.  
I feel like this is all suffocating me and I'm scared of losing myself,'' sighed Luka and Marcelo felt like he was just pushed off a cliff.

 _''So what are you saying?_  
You're breaking up with me?'' he whispered nervous, and he felt his heart beat in his throat.

''I don't want to babe.  
I really don't.  
But maybe we should take some time apart from each other,'' said Luka and Marcelo rolled his eyes.

 **''Yeah because the last time we did that, it went so fucking well!**  
We missed each other so much and ended up together after a week.  
So why bother,''shrugged Marcelo.

''Because I'm asking you to leave me alone for a while,'' said Luka and Marcelo felt tears prickling in his eyes.

 **''You're a selfish bastard you know that!!''** he shouted and Luka looked up startled and upset.

 **''Oh I'm the selfish bastard??**  
 **Go look into the mirror Marcelo!**  
 **You're such a fucking child!'** ' yelled Luka and Marcelo felt like he had punched him in the stomach.

**''I give up everything to be with you and when we can finally be together you don't want me anymore!**   
**And than you call me the selfish one!**

**I'm not the one hiding behind Enzo, as an excuse to not take this relationship to the next level!!**  
 **I love you!**  
And I would turn this world upside down for you, _but you don't care about me at all Luka._

Cause if you wanted to be with me then you _would be._  
Not looking for excuses to not have to be with me.

But its okay, I get the message.  
You thought you wanted me but now you learn that you don't.

**So pack your stuff and get the hell out of my house!''**

Luka felt all the color fade away from his face and it felt like a part of him died.  
 _''But-but-I don't wanna-''_ he stammered and he tried to cup Marcelo's cheek with his hands but the defender moved back.

''No Luka.  
I'm giving you what you want, a ticket out of this mess.  
Now take it and go.

You were looking for a reason to run, so I'm giving you one.  
Go!'' said Marcelo with a voice that was filled with ice, pain, resentment and torment.

 _''No I'm not bailing._  
I'm not leaving you, just like that,'' said Luka looking stubborn.

 _''You've been leaving me ever since this whole thing started._  
You're just not ready for all of this yet.

Maybe you should give me a call when you are.  
Now please just go!'' urged Marcelo and Luka pulled him into his arms and felt some tears fall on his bare shoulder.

''I'm sorry Marcelo,'' he whispered and he felt Marcelo's arms come around his trembling waist.  
''Its okay, just go- _please,''_ begged Marcelo and he stroked Luka's cheek one more time and then he laid back down on his bed and started crying.

Luka looked at the scene for a second and decided that he couldn't leave the man he loved like this.  
So he curled up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

They laid like that for a few minutes, being silent and just embracing each other tight.  
Then Marcelo turned around leaned in and kissed Luka, but not like he had ever done before.

Not the little pecks they had given each other over the last few days.

 _This was different._  
He hungrily trashed his lips unto Luka's and felt the blond man whimper and open his mouth quickly to let his tongue brush over Marcelo's lower lip.

Marcelo moaned and bit on Luka's lip pretty hard and he felt Luka growl under his touch.  
He tasted blood and then he deepened the kiss and forced Luka's mouth open and gently slid his tongue in his mouth, eagerly exploring, swirling around his.

Luka felt like he was on fire, it was the best kiss he had ever had and he felt a lonely tear escape his eye.  
He had never needed someone like this before, never wanted anyone like he wanted Marcelo.

_And it scared the living hell out of him._   
_So he was being a coward, like usual._   
_He hated himself._

Marcelo broke the kiss and smiled sadly.  
Then Luka got up, packed his bag and fled the room.

He heard Marcelo scream into his pillow before he had left the bedroom.

It broke his heart.  
He walked downstairs, and stormed out of the house as quickly as he could.

Where could he go now?  
In a few hours they were suppose to meet up with the team to go to the airport.

But he needed to talk to someone about all this.  
 _Pepe, said a voice inside of his heart._

Go to Pepe, he will take care of you.

But would he really?  
He had just broken Marcelo's heart and he wasn't sure how Pepe would react if he told him that.

On the other hand, he knew Marcelo would tell Pepe anyway so it was better if he talked to him first.  
So he walked the two minutes to Pepe's house and rang the bell at the gate.

''Who is it?'' asked a women's voice from the intercom, he didn't know that voice.  
It was probably the nanny, he figured.

''Its Luka Modric.  
I'm here to see Pepe,'' he said and the lady buzzed him in.  
He walked up to the house and Ana Sofia opened the door for him.

 ** _''Luka!_**  
 ** _Oh my god!_**  
 ** _What happened?_**  
 _ **You look like a wreck!''**_ she shrieked when she saw Luka's teary face.

''Hi Ana,thanks I guess- I'm here to talk with Pepe.  
Is he in?'' he asked and Ana Sofia smiled.

''Sure, come on in.  
 **Pep!!''** she yelled and Luka heard his friend answer.

''What is it?  
I'm training!''

''Luka is here!  
He needs to see you!'' she yelled back and then there was the sound of a door opening and Pepe walked out of his gym.

''Oh my god, Luka!  
What happened to you man?'' he asked and he wrapped his arms around the small Croatian and Luka instantly felt a little better even though Pepe was sweaty and sticky all over.

''Me and Marcelo-we uhm-had a fight.  
And I need to talk to someone about it.  
 _I didn't know where else to go._

Gareth doesn't care about me like that, he is a friend but-he only cares for himself.  
And you're the one that knows Marcelo the best so I came to you,'' shivered Luka and Pepe pushed him down on his couch and sat down next to him.

''Yeah of course, I understand.  
So tell me what happened?'' he asked and Luka started talking so quickly that Pepe had trouble keeping up with him.

Ana Sofia walked into the living room and gave Luka and Pepe two glasses of juice and Luka smiled at her as a thank you.  
She was such an amazing woman.

''And then he kissed me, in a way that was new for us.  
So now I don't know what to think anymore.

I know I broke his heart, I know I screwed up but I'm just scared that this is never going to work anyway.  
Please don't hate me Pepe, for hurting him.  
I'm beating myself up about it enough, trust me,'' he pleaded and Pepe grimaced.

''I'm not going to beat you up and I don't hate you.  
But I do wanna tell you a little story okay.  
You think this is never going to work out, but you are not even willing to try it.

So that tells me that you have some serious commitment and abandonment issues.  
 _Which also tells me that you and Marcelo are more alike then you think._

Cause when he was a little boy growing up in Brazil, everybody left him all the time.  
His father left when he was five years old, his mother tried to cope with it but Marcelo reminded her of his dad so she ignored him most of the time.

He had no friends in school, was bullied for seven years and all he knows about life is that people suck.  
And that he gets left behind every time.  
Now tell me that you are not like that?'' asked Pepe and Luka had cried during the sad story about the man he loved.

It made him realize that Pepe was right, they were not so different after all.

 _''Well I am like that._  
My youth is filled with abuse, people leaving, being bullied and never being good enough too.

But I cannot believe he didn't tell me about all this!  
I worked with him for two years now!''

''Well did you ever ask him about his childhood?  
Have you ever shown any interest in it?''

Luka's cheeks flushed red and he shook his head.  
 _''Why not?''_ asked Pepe determent.

''I just assumed that he was raised in a perfect family, with loving parents and lots of friends.  
 _He is such a sun child Pepe._  
I never even thought about anything like this,''

''It's a defense mechanism Luka, you both have been raised in childhoods full of despair, self loathing, fear and anger and you have become very serious cause of it, and he has turned to the other side.  
He uses jokes cause he is afraid to take anything seriously.

Cause if he takes things seriously, they matter.  
And letting people come close is the scariest thing in the world for him, and for you too.

You are both broken, and you should be fixing each other back up, instead of making it worse.

Look you both push people away when you're afraid.  
But you both have let the other one in.

You can't quit on him now, if you do then you will only show him that he is indeed worth nothing.    
He needs you and lets be honest: you need him too,'' smiled Pepe and he took Luka's cold hand in his own.

 _''How did you get to be so wise?_  
The whole world doesn't give you enough credit Pep, they all think you are a dumb brute that kicks people on the field.  
You are so much more then everybody thinks you are,'' he smiled and he kissed Pepe's cheek and hugged him tight.

''Thanks, _I guess._  
Come on, lets go to the airport, the plane leaves in a few hours.  
We can drive by your house for your suitcase, okay?'' asked Pepe and Luka nodded.

''Thanks for everything Pep, I wouldn't know what to do without you,'' he smiled and Pepe grinned.

''Sure, come on, vamos,''  
They drove to Luka's house and went to the airport to meet up with the rest of the team.

Marcelo had not moved for ten minutes after Luka had stormed out of his life.  
 _He felt numb and worthless and stupid and he didn't know what to do anymore._

So he got up, grabbed his suitcase and drove to Iker's house.  
Iker always knew what to do, he always had all the answers.

So did Pepe, but Marcelo was fairly certain that Luka had gone there straight away.  
He walked up to Iker's door and rang the bell.

''Marcelo, hey what happened?'' asked Iker when he saw the shattered look on Marcelo's face and the tears rolling over his cheeks.  
 _''Me and Luka, we-uhm-sort of broke up-I think,''_ he stammered and Iker pulled him into his arms and dragged him into the house.

''You kidding me?'' he mumbled and Marcelo shook his head.  
''No we got into a huge fight, and then he said that-''

''Iker!!  
Who is it?'' Sergio's voice came from the living room.  
Marcelo rolled his eyes.

''Is he here _again?''_ asked Marcelo and Iker blushed a little and shrugged.  
Sergio walked into the hall and had little Martin in his arms, the baby was sound asleep and Sergio was rocking him up and down gently.

Sergio was wearing jeans and a plain grey sweater but he looked stunning, he always looked gorgeous but somehow the baby in his arms made him ten times more beautiful then usual.

''Hey Marc, what are you doing here?  
What is the matter?'' he whispered startled when he saw Marcelo's red and puffy eyes.

''Let's go sit down guys,'' said Iker and he led his friends to the living room.  
Sergio sat down next to Marcelo and offered Martin to Marcelo.

''Oh no, I don't wanna wake him,'' said Marcelo and Sergio grinned.

''You won't.  
He sleeps trough everything, trust me.  
Here just take him,'' he said and he carefully placed Martin on Marcelo's lap.

Marcelo wrapped his arms around the sleeping baby and felt a smile come over his face.  
Sergio knew what he was doing, Marcelo was a sucker for babies.

They _always_ cheered him up.

''So tell us what happened,'' said Iker and he wrapped his arm around Marcelo's shaking shoulders.

''Well we had a fight.  
Enzo and Clarisse had stopped by yesterday and Luka felt uncomfortable with being around, and so he had fled to my game room.

But Enzo is Enzo and he found him and asked if me and him were going to get married.

So Luka felt guilty and weird and said no.  
And then today he was so distant from me, and I asked why.

And it's all the guilt.  
He is afraid our kids will grow up surrounded with abuse, people mocking them cause their dads are gay and stuff like that.  
He feels like I'm suffocating him and he wanted more space from me- _again._

So I snapped.  
And then we argued and I called him a selfish bastard, and a coward-sort of.

I told him to get the hell out of my house, to just forget about me.  
To move on with his life.

 _But he wouldn't go._  
So I fell on my bed, crying like a fucking child and he curled up behind me and then we kissed.  
And not in the small pecks kind of way, this was different and we both knew it.

And then he left.  
What the fuck is happening to my life!!'' he growled and Sergio placed his hand on the other shoulder and squeezed it softly.

''Please don't swear around the baby Marcelo,'' he grinned and Iker shot him an angry look.

''You're such a jerk Sese, ignore him Marcelo.  
Look I understand what you're saying.

Me and Sergio have had our fair shares of ups and downs over the years too.  
You _know_ we have.  
We fight and bitch all the time.

You know that.  
We have broken up thousands of times.

It doesn't mean we don't love each other okay, it just means that its difficult and hard sometimes.  
But it's _always_ hard.

I know its in your system that you are not worth anything, and that you don't deserve good things.  
But Luka is the same as you.

 _He is insecure, and scared of losing you._  
So he pushes you away, to avoid hurting you or himself.

You guys need to stop messing around okay.  
Just give each other a chance,'' said Iker wisely and Marcelo smiled a little and felt little Martin wrap his whole little hand around his thumb.

It made him melt and he cried again.  
He was such a pussy.

 _''So how is the sex between you?''_ asked Sergio suddenly and Iker shot him one of his famous- _I'm going to kill you-_ looks.  
''Well-we-uhm-haven't-really-you-know,'' stammered Marcelo embarrassed and Iker wrapped his arm around him tight.

''It's none of our business Marc, okay.  
Just ignore him.  
He doesn't know when to shut up,'' growled Iker and Sergio blushed a little.

''What I was just saying that its an important thing, sex.  
It's kind of a bad sign if you hadn't had any yet, after like a week and a half right?'' asked Sergio and Iker continued his- _shut the fuck up_ -looks but they didn't work.

''Is it really?'' asked Marcelo uncertain, his voice wobbly.

_**''No it's not!** _   
_**Trust me it's not!** _

Me and Sergio didn't have sex after only a week and a half either.  
It took us longer too okay.  
Look just stop feeling so insecure and go and fix this back up.

You two have a wonderful energy and you could really make this work.  
I just know it.

But yeah its going to be hard, and difficult.  
And your kids are going to get involved and people will judge you when they find out.  
But you know what: _fuck them._

They don't know you like we do.  
You could have everything you wanted in life, but you have to take a chance with him to find out,'' said Iker and Marcelo cut in.

 _''Hey he walked out on me okay!''_ protested Marcelo and Iker smiled sadly.

''Cause he was scared, not cause he wanted out.  
He is too insecure for his own good, so he walked out to protect you and himself.  
Look how do you really feel when it comes to Luka?'' asked Iker and Marcelo smiled deep.  
 _  
_

 _''I love him, and that kiss he gave me just sent me straight to heaven._  
I never wanna be without him again.

But I care for him so much that it scares me to my core.  
What if I lose him?

 _What if everything falls apart?_  
What if we-''

Sergio cut in again.  
''What if you _don't_ fall apart?

It could work out you know.  
Sometimes when you are a great person and do a lot for other people, the universe gives you what you deserve.

And I think we both know that it has, the day it send Luka to you.  
You're a great guy Marcelo, loving, caring and you only deserve great things to happen to you.

 _Why can't you just accept that this is what you deserve in life?_  
That this could be the solution to the dark past you have had and he has had.  
This could be everything you wanted in life and more, if you only tried.

But you're scared that he will leave you, like everybody has, but he is not like that okay.  
You have to talk to him about all this.

Just tell him how you feel.  
You have to fix this,'' he whispered and Iker smiled at his love proudly for his wise words.  
He reached over Marcelo's shoulder, took Sergio's hand and squeezed it and winked at him.

''You're right guys, I have to fix this.  
Will you help me?'' he pleaded and two pair of brown eyes looked at him curiously.

''Sure, what can we do?'' asked Sergio and Marcelo grinned.  
''Oh don't worry, _I've got a plan,''_ he smirked and they spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with a plan to fix the problem.

Luka was nervous, he was standing on the airport, next to Diego Lopez and smiled absent minded to his friend.  
Diego was a great guy, an honest, friendly, caring personality who always had a kind word for everybody he met.

''You okay Luka?'' he asked when he saw Luka staring around nervously.  
''Yeah sure, you know I hate these security checks right?'' he asked and Diego grinned.

 _Oh he knew._  
Luka was always such a nervous wreck whenever the team went flying.

Mostly cause he wasn't a great flyer, he had lost a friend in a plane crash a few years back, and second because the security always picked him out and searched trough his bags, his underwear and it just made him feel uncomfortable.

Jese and Alvaro Morata were standing behind them babbling in rapid Spanish about- _well Luka wasn't really sure._  
But he was sure it was either about sex or video games.

Dani Carvajal was talking to Alvaro Arbeloa about tactics and Luka smiled.  
Alvaro always took such great care of the younger players.

Luka was wondering where Marcelo was, Iker and Sergio were also late.  
That was kind of odd, since Iker was never late.

Cristiano and Fabio were standing in front of him grinning over some pictures on Cristiano's phone.  
''Don't worry Luka, he will be here,'' said Cristiano when he saw Luka's worried face.

''What?  
I didn't say anything,'' Luka mumbled with red cheeks and Fabio smiled.

 _''You didn't have too._  
Your eyes always tell us so many stories Luka.  
Its like reading an open book,'' said Fabio and he wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulder.

''He has a point, but don't worry they will come.  
It is weird that Iker is late though, he is _never_ late.  
He is like me when it comes to that,'' grinned Cristiano and Fabio rolled his eyes.

''Maybe Sergio fucked his brains out all afternoon and they forgot to show up,'' said Fabio and Luka chocked in the water he just drank from his bottle.  
''You got a foul mouth pretty,'' Cristiano grinned and he patted Luka on his back who was still couching like crazy.

Then finally Marcelo, Iker and Sergio ran up with their bags in their arms.

 **''Finally!!**  
Where have you been?  
You know I cannot tolerate it when you are late,'' said Carlo Ancelotti who looked annoyed and pissed off.

''Sorry, we hit traffic,'' said Iker and Zidane rolled his eyes, looking unimpressed with that argument.

Marcelo smiled at Luka a little and Luka shot a watery smile back and then they moved towards the security check and boarded the plane.  
Luka sat down and saw Diego fall down in the seat next to him, Marcelo walked up behind them and looked disappointed but Diego didn't notice that.

So Marcelo sat down next to Pepe and played a game on his phone.

When they arrived in Bilbao they went to the team hotel and Luka noticed that it was already twelve o clock in the evening.  
Gareth wasn't there cause he was injured so Luka had no idea who his roommate for the night would be.

''Okay guys listen up, here is the room schedule okay: Iker and Sergio, Alvaro and Diego, Isco and Dani, Jese and Morata, Pepe and Xabi, Cris and Fabio, Angel and Nacho, Marcelo and Luka-'' Zidane said and Luka groaned and felt his cheeks flush red.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._  
He was rooming with Marcelo.

Great, just what he needed after their big fight today.  
''So everyone should go to sleep soon, we have a big game tomorrow.  
Good night and remember that you can sleep in till ten, cause breakfast is being served to eleven am,'' said Zidane and then he walked off.

Luka sighed and followed Marcelo to the tenth floor and saw him open the door with the number twelve on it.  
''Hey look, a door made specially for me,'' grinned Marcelo and Luka smiled back.

Marcelo had such a fascination with the number twelve.  
Luka never knew exactly why and he decided to ask him sometime.

They entered the room and both picked a bed.  
Marcelo took the one nearest to the door, he always did that when he was rooming with Pepe.  
''Look Marcelo, about today-'' started Luka and he sat down on his own bed but Marcelo cut him off.

''No Luka, please.  
 _Not now._  
I can't talk about it now.

Cause then I will fall apart again.  
And I need to focus on the game tomorrow.

We have to concentrate on that first.  
Tomorrow when its done we can talk about us okay,'' he pleaded and Luka knew he wasn't in the position to refuse him anything, after what he did earlier today.

''Okay, lets go to sleep then,''he sighed and he walked into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas.  
Then he brushed his teeth and laid down on his bed.

It was cold and lonely and he missed lying against Marcelo's back.  
They had done that for a week now, and he could hear Marcelo brush his teeth in the bathroom and he wiped a tear away from his cheek.

_How the fuck did they end up like this?_   
_How did everything got so screwed up?_

Marcelo walked out of the bathroom and Luka turned around and saw him lie down in his bed.  
''Sleep tight Luka,'' he whispered and Luka sighed and smiled sadly.

''Yeah you too Marcelo,''  
Then he tried to sleep but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find any peace.

It was hard, to lay so close to Marcelo, to hear him breath, to see the curve of his body in the darkness and to not be able to snuggle up behind him.  
He felt the tears bubble up and before he knew it he was crying kind of loudly.

His whole body was shaking and he felt Marcelo shift around in his bed.  
Then he heard him get up and before he knew it Marcelo had moved the blanket up from his body and curled up behind Luka's trembling body.

Marcelo's breath was hot in his neck and he wrapped his arms around Luka's body.

''Calm down love, its okay.  
 _I'm here and I'm not going anywhere._  
You can sleep now,'' he whispered in Luka's ear and Luka let out a big sigh and he grabbed Marcelo's hands and moved his back further into Marcelo's body.

''I know, I'm sorry about everything I said today.  
I'm such a coward.  
Please just-''

''Sh no baby, you don't have to apologize for anything.  
We both screwed up today, and said things we didn't mean.  
 _I love you, that is all that I know right now._

Go to sleep babe, we both need it.  
Tomorrow we will talk some more okay,''whispered Marcelo in his ear and Luka felt a kiss on his cheek.  
It sent a shiver down his spine.

''Kiss me baby,please,''he begged and he turned around and Marcelo obeyed hungrily.  
He placed his hands on Luka's cheeks and leaned in and kissed him so passionately that Luka almost passed out.

The kiss was everything both of them had needed after this fucking hard day.

It was different from the other one earlier today, but perfect yet again.  
When Luka finally broke the kiss after god only knew how long, he kissed Marcelo's cheek again and ruffled trough his hair.

Then he turned around and without saying anything they both fell asleep, snuggling against the other.

The match was-well to be honest: _fucking horrible._  
Luka and Marcelo were working their asses off but they could not help the score.

 _They had a draw, a fucking draw._  
And Cristiano had gotten himself sent off with a red card.

Sure Jese had scored a goal but after that Athletic Bilbao had scored too.  
Such a stupid goal to concede, it was a lucky goal.

And it was nobody's fault but it had pissed Marcelo off, and then Cris also got send off.  
After the game they found him in the dressing room, still fuming about the card with Fabio trying to calm him down.

The flight home was long and uncomfortable.  
Luka sat next to Diego again and they talked about their kids and listened to music.

When they got back to Madrid, Luka got in his car and drove home.  
When he pulled up his driveway he saw that there were lights on in his house.

_How the hell did that happen?_

Maybe it were burglars he thought.  
But why would they turn on the lights?

And plus: he had an alarm.  
He ran out of his car opened the door and found Marcelo sitting on his couch and he noticed that his whole house was filled up with balloons and ''I'm sorry'' banters.

Luka's jaw dropped to the floor and he felt a small smile creep over his face.  
''Marcelo what the fuck,'' was the only thing he could say.

''Hey babe, welcome home,'' he grinned.  
''How the _hell_ did you get in here?'' asked Luka.

''With the keys, borrowed those from Iker,''  
Luka growled.

He knew he shouldn't have given his key to Iker, but Iker had keys to everybody's homes.  
''Oh I see,''

''So sit down, lets have a talk,'' smiled Marcelo and he kissed Luka's lips.  
Luka sat down and for the first time in a few days he had a feeling that everything would be okay after all.  
But the night wasn't over yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, it means a lot. <3


	5. All the right moves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcelo and Luka have a good talk and patch things up again, and when the air is cleared they have a perfect night.  
> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this, don't know why.  
> But I'm feeling kind of insecure about it.  
> So I hope you guys will like it.

February 2, Luka's house.

''So did it work?  
My little surprise?'' asked Marcelo when Luka sat down on the couch next to him and carefully wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

''It sure did.  
First I thought that my house was being robbed or something.  
But then I thought: what kind of moron burglars would turn on the fucking _lights,''_ he smiled and Marcelo nodded and placed his head on Luka's shoulder.

''Yeah that would be really dumb.  
But I thought we could talk a little you know, about everything.

I just wanna forget about yesterday, and move on.  
We were both jerks and we acted out.  
 _Can't we just forget it ever happened?''_ Marcelo asked and Luka shook his head.

''No babe, we _need_ to talk about it.  
We were both acting out cause we have the same stupid issues from our childhoods.

I honestly think we should both move into the loony bin since we probably need hours of therapy to solve our stupid past.  
But we don't have time for that.

 _Look we all make mistakes, and we all pay a prize._  
Pepe told me about your childhood and I'm really sorry that I never asked you about it, but I always just assumed that you were raised as a happy boy, you know, worry free and all.  
Now I know that you had to endure the same crappy childhood as me- _well not exactly the same_ \- but still one filled with pain and darkness.

Always doubting yourself, always feeling insecure and worthless.  
I know the feeling okay, trust me I do.

And I'm honestly terrified about starting up a relationship again, cause truth be told: I'm very scared about trusting people and I have commitment issues and abandonment ones.

I mean look: I've slept in your arms for a week and last night I couldn't even sleep cause you were not with me anymore.  
I'm that afraid of losing you, of being alone again.  
And I'm afraid of hurting you, and hurting myself.

I'm a coward Marcelo.  
I'm born to run.

 _And I'm broken and unfixable._  
But I do know that I don't wanna live without you anymore.  
That I need to take this risk in order to be happy.

I wanna be happy, and you make me more happy then anyone has ever done so before.  
So please-just give me another chance,'' he begged and Marcelo wiped some tears from his own cheeks.

He had never heard Luka talk so openly about his feelings and he was feeling very proud of him for it.  
''Thanks for being so honest love, you know this is the first time that you ever talked to me about how you really feel?  
About your fears and your dreams.

I never know what's going on inside your pretty little head.  
And I'm sorry about the things I said yesterday, they were mean and I should not have said them.

But you're _not_ unfixable Luka, and neither am I.  
You fixed me, when you took care of me last week, when you let me climb over your huge wall and let me into your heart.

 _You and I can fix each other._  
We can let the fear ruin our lives forever and stay alone all our lives.

Or we could take a fucking chance- _for once_ \- and get everything we ever dreamed about.  
But yeah it takes courage and sacrifice and it will be hard.  
You wanna know why I love the number twelve?'' he asked suddenly and Luka nodded enthusiastic.

How had Marcelo known he was just about to ask him that?  
It was probably like the first time where they had shared a thought.

''When I was growing up my dad left me.  
I was only five and he was such an asshole to me and my mom.  
So I didn't really mind that he was gone you know.

When he left, my mom couldn't look at me anymore, I reminded her of him and she hit me sometimes, but mostly she just ignored me.  
So when I started school she wasn't there to take me there.

I always walked the three miles myself and when I got to school I got bullied constantly cause I was so fat.  
And I had glasses so they-uhm-well they beat me up after school, almost every day,'' whispered Marcelo and Luka had his arm around his shoulder and squeezed in his hand.

He could see it happen, the little curly haired boy on his way to school, being afraid of what would happen to him today.  
Luka wiped a few tears away from his cheeks and kissed Marcelo cheek.

Then he got up and brought him a glass of water from the kitchen.

''Thanks love,'' said Marcelo and he kissed Luka's lips.  
''You're welcome, so go on when you're ready,'' he said friendly and he saw Marcelo pull himself together and sigh deep.

''Well my teachers made fun of me too.  
 _They said I was too dumb to learn anything, that I was worthless and fat,''_  
Luka growled, feeling furious and he wished he could go to Brazil to kick everybody that hurt Marcelo into the ground.

''And so when I was twelve, my mom couldn't handle me anymore.  
So she called social services and they took me to my aunt Lydia.

She lived in Rio you know.  
And she took me into her house.

She was never married and had no children of her own and she is the best thing that ever happened to me.  
She took me to school every morning, kissed me goodnight, read me stories and played football with me on the beach.

She was the turning point in my pathetic little life.  
From that time on, I got happy and apologized to no one.  
She urged me to join the youth football team and she found out that I was good.

So she fought to get me higher up and thanks to her I'm here right now.  
Cause she would never let me quit.

I never had faith in myself that I could do it, but whenever I doubted myself, she would always talk me back up and said that I could do anything I wanted in life, as long as I believed in it,''

''She sounds like an amazing woman Marcelo, you are lucky to have her in your life,'' smiled Luka but he immediately saw that he had said something wrong when a shadow fell over Marcelo's face.

 _''Well she uh-died five years ago-she got cancer._  
I never got a chance to say goodbye to her, they just called me to say that she had passed away all of the sudden.  
Kidney cancer.

The day after that I had the number twelve tattooed on my arm.  
To never forget about her and what she had done for me.

God I miss her so much,'' he cried and he hugged Luka tight and felt his friend shake from tears too.

''Oh I'm so sorry babe, its just not fucking fair is it?  
Its always the good ones that go.  
Never those bastards that ruined our lives,'' sighed Luka and he stroked Marcelo's hair to calm him down.

 _''Yeah I know, life isn't fucking fair-not ever!_  
So thats pretty much my childhood in a nutshell.  
Wanna do yours now?'' asked Marcelo when he had calmed down a little.

''No maybe another time.

Not that I don't wanna tell you, cause I do.  
But its been an exhausting day, we had a stupid draw and I'm feeling so tired that I'm pretty sure I could sleep right here on your shoulder.  
So I suggest we go upstairs and sleep this damn day off,'' said Luka and Marcelo smiled.

''Sounds like heaven to me,'' he admitted and Luka got up and pulled Marcelo up from his couch.  
''Thanks you know- _for all of this_ ,'' he said pointing at the balloons and the banters.

''You're welcome love, that is why we were so late today.  
Me, Iker and Sergio spent all afternoon decorating your house.

They are pretty certain that we should grow the fuck up and should just be together.  
I think they are our biggest fangirls,'' grinned Marcelo and Luka smiled and kissed his cheeks.

''Well at least someone believes in us, even if we don't.  
Come on, lets go upstairs,'' he said and he wrapped his arm around Marcelo's side and felt Marcelo do the same and together they walked up the stairs, smirking like a bunch of teenage girls.

When they got to Luka's bedroom Marcelo turned the dimmer switch on and Luka's jaw dropped to the floor.  
His bedroom was almost unrecognizable.

There were rose paddles in a path towards his bed and there was a heart of rose paddles lying on his sheets.  
In the middle of it there was a small black box.

Luka's heart started beating and he felt light headed.

_Marcelo could not be serious right?_   
_Didn't he know him at all?_   
_The little black box scared the living shit out of him._   
_Didn't Marcelo realize that both of them just got divorced like five seconds ago??_

Marcelo smiled and took Luka's hand and led him to the bed.  
''Don't be scared babe, its _not_ an engagement ring.  
I'm not that crazy and ignorant,'' he said with a soft and warm smile and Luka could not help but feel relieved.

He allowed himself be slowly tugged to the bed and felt the rose peddles brush against his feet.  
Marcelo tugged Luka against his body during the short walk and kissed his lips gently, just some small pecks, but it was enough to make Luka feel like his knees were going to give out under him.

Then he let himself be gently pushed unto his own bed and he felt Marcelo fall down on top of his body, his arms wrapped around him tight, strong and warm.  
Ready to never let him go again.

Marcelo deepened the kiss and felt Luka nibble at his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to let his tongue in.

Marcelo moaned and felt his heart beat in his ears, kissing Luka was not like anything he had ever experienced before.  
 _When he kissed Luka, he was home._

Nothing mattered anymore, not that they were totally different, or how them being together didn't make any sense at all.  
All that mattered was the love they shared, the passion both of them felt.

The feeling it gave Marcelo when Luka sucked on his lower lip, eagerly and hungry for more.  
Luka's hand ruffling trough his curls was enough to make Marcelo forget about all the darkness that he had endured in his past.

Luka fixed him back up.

Luka felt like he was running at ninety miles an hour, his breaths were short and erratic and he felt like he was walking on air.  
He felt Marcelo's hands in his neck, gently massaging it soft and it made him whimper.

 _Marcelo made him so weak, so vulnerable, and yet he trusted him completely._    
He felt Marcelo fold his fingers into his, kissing them and then he kissed his forehead and he looked him in the eyes for a second.

''You know I love you right?'' asked Marcelo after a few seconds of staring into Luka's beautiful eyes.  
Luka smiled and kissed his lips deep and passionate.  
It made Marcelo cry a little.

''I know, I love you too.  
More then I ever loved anyone in my life.  
 _I would turn this whole world upside down for you._

I will never be scared of what we have again, I promise.  
I will _never_ give you up Marcelo.

Cause even when you feel insecure about yourself, I will always remind you that you need to live for me.  
 _Cause I need you._

Because I belong to you now, and I have belonged to you ever since I first shook your hand.  
We just didn't know it yet.

And I know we might not make sense at all, but I believe in you and me.  
I believe we can make this work.

Because I need you, do you know what I mean?  
Do you know what its like to really _need_ someone?'' he asked and Marcelo nodded.

''I do now.  
Luka, my dear Luka.

You brought me back to life.  
You're everything I care about.

And I cannot stand to be away from you ever again.  
So please don't let me go.  
 _Ever,_ '' he pleaded and Luka kissed him again, his tongue swirling around Marcelo's.

''I won't.  
I promise,'' he groaned and he ran his hands over Marcelo's warm body.

''Good, then open your box.  
I wanna know what you think about my present,'' smiled Marcelo and Luka felt a shiver go down his spine.  
He wasn't sure if he was ready to find out what Marcelo had gotten him.

''Don't look so fucking worried, its not like I'm asking you to go to prison with me or something.  
Its something nice, _I promise._  
Just trust me on this,'' urged Marcelo and Luka felt his cheeks flush red.

''I trust you!  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that,'' he said feeling totally embarrassed.  
''Yeah I know, now open it,'' said Marcelo impatiently and he took the small black box and placed it in Luka's hands.

Luka felt his heart beat and he studied the box for a second, his mind rapidly going trough the options to what could be inside the box.  
''Don't over think everything babe, just open it,'' sighed Marcelo and Luka could tell he was at the end of his tether.  
So he opened the box and his face fell.

There was a silver ring inside of it, with some waves engraved in it and Luka felt tears prickle in his eyes.  
Marcelo had always known that he was crazy about water.

Luka was a water child, he loved swimming, staring out into the ocean, he had a fish tank in his house and always told everybody that he wanted to live near the ocean someday.  
He didn't know that Marcelo had remembered that so well.

''So do you like it?'' asked Marcelo when Luka kept on staring to the ring without touching it.

''Yes its so beautiful love, its perfect.  
Thank you so much!,'' he grinned when he found his voice back.

''There is something engraved in it too,''hinted Marcelo and Luka took the ring out and looked inside of it.  
It said: _Yours, always._

Luka could not help but to cry at those words and he hugged Marcelo tight.  
''Oh Marc, its so perfect.  
I love it so much.

Its simply beautiful and I want you to know that I'm yours too.  
Always,'' he promised and Marcelo grinned and placed the ring on Luka's right ring finger.  
It was a perfect fit.

 _''I know, you're mine._  
Forever,'' he whimpered and he pulled Luka closer and kissed him till his lips bled again.

''Yes,'' moaned Luka and he pulled Marcelo's shirt up over his arms.  
Their lips broke contact for only a few seconds and Marcelo groaned disappointed and locked his lips with Luka's as soon as his shirt had flown trough the room.

''Don't _ever_ leave me okay?'' asked Marcelo and he kissed Luka's neck and felt him shiver through the touch.

''Never, without you I cannot ever be complete again.  
Before you, there was only darkness-now everything is light and love.

I'm never going anywhere.  
You brought the light back to my life.

 _Without you I'm nothing._  
Just that angry and scared guy who hated it to be alive.  
 _Now I feel like-I can finally breath again-you know._

Like we are free now.  
I'm never giving you up.  
Ever...'' Luka whimpered and Marcelo knew that it was a promise for life.

So he twirled Luka's blond locks trough his hands and leaned in to kiss him some more.  
His lips had already swollen up a lot, but he didn't care.

Tonight he just wanted Luka.  
He _always_ wanted Luka.

Marcelo felt Luka kiss his bare chest and he let out a small moan.  
His arms had filled up with goosebumps and every time Luka's lips caressed his skin he felt like he was more alive then ever.

Like he had finally come up for air after a long swim under water.  
''Luka please,'' he begged and Luka smiled, kind of naughty and Marcelo tugged Luka's shirt of and rubbed his hands over his bare chest.

''Oh my god,'' moaned Luka when he felt Marcelo's finger tweak at his nipple.

Marcelo kissed him again and ran his hands over Luka's body, and carefully moved them down to his jeans.  
He was kind of shy about this.

Since he had never touched a man like this before.  
But he snapped out of his fear and moved his hand down and rubbed over the hard bulge in Luka's pants and groaned.

''Marcelo, please, I-want-you,'' stammered Luka who was already completely out of breath.  
''Don't worry baby, tonight you're all mine,'' smiled Marcelo and he kissed Luka's neck and left wet sucking kisses on all the parts of bare skin he could find.

He kissed his earlobe and felt Luka gasp for breath, and then he turned his attention to his hungry lips again.

After that he moved down to his neck and felt Luka's hands rub over his back, savoring the warm skin.  
Marcelo moved his attention towards Luka's pants again and he fumbled with the zipper.

When he had finally undone Luka's zipper, he tugged down his pants and he felt his lover moan when he kissed his neck again, leaving wet circles around his earlobe.

Luka wrestled out of his pants and undid Marcelo's zipper with the greatest of ease.

_Then he began to feel nervous for a second._   
_He was going to have sex with Marcelo._   
_Was he even ready for this?_   
_What if he sucked at having sex with men?_

He knew Marcelo loved him and all, but what if he was bad in bed?  
He wasn't even sure how to go on now, he had never sucked cock before, had never felt a cock inside of himself.

Luka was sure that Marcelo would leave him if he was bad in bed.

''Hey stop it okay!'' snapped Marcelo when he saw the terrified look on Luka's face.  
''Stop what?'' asked Luka innocent but Marcelo rolled his eyes.

''Stop doubting yourself okay!!  
I feel kind of nervous too!  
I never did this before either!

 _Stop over thinking this!_  
You won't suck at having sex with a man!  
I will love you anyway, and I will never leave you all right!

I promise.  
So stop being a dick and just-'' Marcelo was cut off cause Luka threw himself on top of his lover and started kissing him over his whole body.

Marcelo was right, he thought.  
He was being such a child.

This was new for both of them and he needed to snap out of it.  
So he kissed Marcelo's neck deep and sucked on it hard enough to leave a bruise.

Marcelo found out that he loved to be manhandled by Luka.  
He loved being at Luka's mercy.  
Luka pressed Marcelo down on his back and kissed his body all over.

He started at the top, his hot cheeks, his warm neck, his sweaty arms, his earlobes.  
Marcelo started shaking and moaned very loudly.

Then Luka moved his head down to Marcelo's stomach and he kissed his abs and swirled his tongue over them, then he sucked on the warm skin, biting it gently, leaving a bruise behind again.

Showing Marcelo that he had marked him.  
 _That he was his._

He rubbed his hand over the soft fabric of Marcelo's boxers and he gently slid his hand under the waistband.  
Marcelo groaned when Luka grabbed his cock and started stroking it with his fingertips.  
''Luka-please-'' begged Marcelo and Luka grinned.

 _''I think I like it when you beg,''_ he smirked and he removed Marcelo's boxers and started kissing his lovers legs.  
Moving his warm mouth closer to Marcelo's throbbing cock, and he felt Marcelo's heartbeat pulse under his touch.

He moved his mouth towards the hot cock and took it in his mouth carefully.  
Marcelo flung his body upward immediately and he started moaning heavily.  
''Oh my god, Luka!'' he hissed and Luka twirled his tongue over the tip softly.

Carefully teasing it.  
He felt some precome leak into his mouth and it turned him on like hell.

Then he started sucking on Marcelo's dick pretty hard and passionately.  
Marcelo lost all his control and felt himself moan harder then he ever had before.

''Luka-I cannot-hold it-for long-'' he growled and he saw the blond midfielder move off his dick, and he grabbed his face and started kissing his lips again.  
His perfect warm lips.  
He could kiss them for hours.

Marcelo turned Luka on his back and took his boxers off with a haste.  
Then he kissed Luka's cock and took it in his mouth and sucked on it.

Luka felt his eyes close and he cocked his head further into his pillow, moaning like some porn star.

''I can't wait anymore, I want you-now,'' hissed Luka and Marcelo obeyed and let Luka go and nuzzled into his warm body.  
''How do you want me baby?'' asked Marcelo with a small blush.  
''I want you to take me,'' moaned Luka and Marcelo felt like he was fainting.

''Really?  
Are you sure you don't wanna top?'' he asked nervously.

''I'm sure.  
Please just-'' started Luka but Marcelo kissed him to silence his insecurity.

Marcelo broke the kiss and turned Luka around and looked around, feeling awkward.  
''Ehm do you have lube, or something?'' he mumbled and Luka saw him blush a little.  
''Top drawer,''

Marcelo opened the drawer of the night stand and spotted some condoms, a pair of handcuffs and various bottles of lube.  
 _''My my, what do we have here?_  
You're so much more naughty then I thought you were, aren't you?'' smirked Marcelo and Luka turned dark red.

''I guess,'' he said looking naughty and Marcelo loved it to see him like this.  
Marcelo took the lube out, opened it and rubbed some over his cock.  
''Condom?'' he asked and Luka shrugged.

 _''Fuck no!_  
 _I'm clean,''_  
''Me too,'' grinned Marcelo and he kissed Luka's neck.

Then he wrapped his arms around Luka and gently nudged him down on all fours.  
He put some lube on his fingers and carefully shoved a finger into Luka's tight hole.

Luka gasped and felt himself tighten up immediately although he wasn't sure why.  
He trusted Marcelo with his life, but this was all so new to him.

''Relax a little baby,'' whispered Marcelo in his ear and he bit on Luka's earlobe and Luka felt his last defense melt away.  
He felt Marcelo's finger loosen him up and his hot breath on his neck, the sucking kisses on his back.

He let go and Marcelo instantly noticed.  
So he moved another finger in and Luka loved the feeling.

''Please- I can't- wait anymore,'' he moaned and  
Marcelo lowered himself on Luka and carefully nudged the tip of his cock inside of Luka's willing body.

''Oh god,'' whispered Luka when he felt Marcelo's hot dick inside of his body.  
 _It was just sex, he knew it was just sex._  
But nothing had ever felt so good in all his life.

He had never felt so connected to anyone before. 

Sure he had plenty of sex with women, and he had always enjoyed it a lot.  
But this was something else.

Being owned by the man he loved, was almost more he could bare.  
He half expected Marcelo to make a silly comment or a joke but when he looked over his shoulder he saw Marcelo look at him like Luka was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced in his life.

''Luka-you're so fucking hot!'' hissed Marcelo in his ear and he started moving more rapidly and Luka grabbed his own cock and started rubbing it and felt Marcelo's hot lips on his neck again.  
''Oh yeah, babe come for me,'' groaned Luka and he felt Marcelo trash into his hips harder, picking up more speed and he loved everything about it.

He felt so owned, so loved.  
So wanted.

Marcelo screamed Luka's name one last time before he came harder then he had ever came in his life before.  
He had wrapped his arms around Luka's sweaty body and held him tight when he filled him up with his hot load.

When his orgasm faded away he lowered himself on Luka, not willing to break the contact yet.  
He laid down on top of Luka's body and kissed his neck for a few minutes.

 _''I just can't get enough of you- you know that?''_ he asked and Luka nodded.  
''Yeah I think I do,''  
Luka turned over and felt Marcelo's cheek land on his chest.

''I love you so much, this was the best sex I've ever had,'' grinned Luka and Marcelo blushed a little.  
''Love you too, and it was the best for me too.

God Luka, you're just so fucking hot.  
You have no idea.  
Come on, let me make you come,'' he smirked and he wanted to pull Luka up but Luka refused to budge.

''No love, just lay here with me okay.  
I'm so tired.  
Lets sleep now, and tomorrow we can focus on me.  
I wanna hold you in my arms now,'' said Luka and he rolled over to his side and felt Marcelo spoon up behind him.

''I'm yours Luka,'' he promised and Luka smiled and rubbed his finger over his ring.  
 _''Yes-always,''_ he said and he felt Marcelo's lips on his cheek and then they both fell into a long and peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, means a lot. <3


	6. You are perfect to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real plays the first match in the Copa del Rey against Atletico.  
> Marcelo brings Enzo to the stadium, but he gets made fun of.  
> It pisses Marcelo and Luka off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kind of long, but overall I'm happy with this one.

Februay 5th. Santiago Bernabeu.

Luka was panting.  
He and his teammates were doing their warming up before the match against Atletico Madrid, when he spotted Enzo in the corner of his eye.  
He knew that Enzo was coming to watch the game today and he waved at the little boy.

Enzo waved back and his dark curls bounced up and down.  
 **''Hi uncle Luka!!''** he yelled and Luka smiled.  
Marcelo wasn't playing today so he and Enzo walked down on the pitch together, just waving at the fans and having a good time.

''Can we go to uncle Luka now daddy?  
I wanna give him a hug,'' whined Enzo but Marcelo shook his head.

''No baby, not in public okay, later I promise.  
Your sleeping at my place, so tonight you can cuddle him as long as you want,'' promised Marcelo and Luka smiled and winked at his lover.

Then he heard the Atletico fans shout something down and Luka looked up and pointed his ears towards the noise, trying to understand what they were yelling.  
He wished he hadn't done that.

 **''Marcelo is not your real father!!**  
 **We hope he dies!!''** they were shouting towards Enzo and Luka felt his cheeks turn red and he started shaking from anger.

Marcelo was standing there like a statue unable to move or to believe what he was hearing.  
''You hear what those bastards are singing?!'' Luka snapped to Pepe who was running at his left side.

''Yeah its unbelievable isn't it.  
Fucking bitches.  
 **How dare they!!**

If anyone is a true child of their father, its Enzo.  
He looks so much like Marc that is creepy,'' sighed Pepe and he pointed his fist at the Atletico fans, fuming from anger.

''How dare they wish a four year old that their father will die!!  
Its sickening!!'' shrieked Jese who was running on Luka's right side.

''I know, its so heartless.  
I mean its Enzo for gods sake.

He is _such_ a sweet kid.  
If you say something like this to him, you deserve to go straight to hell!!!'' snapped Luka who could not get himself calmed down.

Pepe nodded in agreement and then one of their field trainers told them it was time to get changed.

They left the pitch, still hearing the Atletico fans make jungle noises at Marcelo and Luka grabbed Marcelo by his arm and dragged him and Enzo to the dressing room.

''You don't need to hear this,'' he said with a voice as cold as ice.  
He saw tears prickling in Marcelo's eyes and he whispered: ''thanks baby,'' and followed Luka off the field.  
When they were out of sight Luka wrapped his arm around Marcelo and leaned in to kiss Marcelo and Enzo's cheeks.

Marcelo was inconsolable and Luka saw tears roll over his cheeks, so he stretched his arms at Enzo and took the child in his own arms.  
Enzo wrapped his chubby little arms around Luka's neck and kissed his cheek.

He was kind of heavy in his arms but Luka liked the weight, it was warm and comforting.  
And it calmed him down a little.

''Hi uncle Luka, I missed you,'' he whispered in his ear and Luka felt a smile roll over his lips.  
''You did?  
Can you keep a secret?'' he asked and the little boy nodded with wide eyes.

''I missed you too!  
And when we get home tonight, you and I are going to play hide and seek,'' he promised and Enzo's eyes got even more wide and cheerful.  
 _''Really?''_

''Yep and tomorrow morning we are going to bake some muffins, just you and me.  
Cause daddy has to train tomorrow morning.  
Would you like that?'' he asked and Enzo started cheering.

**''Jay!!!**   
**Daddy!!**

Did you hear that?!  
Uncle Luka and I are going to make muffins and we go play hide and seek later!!!'' he yelled and Marcelo quickly wiped a tear away and smiled.

''I heard, how nice buddy!''said Marcelo and Enzo smirked.  
They got to the dressing room and Marcelo laid down on the bench, unable to speak with anybody.

The bullying had taken him straight back to his painful childhood and he felt like throwing up.

He was very grateful that Luka was distracting Enzo from it.  
''Oh uncle Cris!  
May I help you?'' asked Enzo enthusiastic when he saw Cristiano grab a bottle of hair gel from his locker.

It was Cristiano's 29th birthday and everybody was hoping he would score on his birthday.

''Sure buddy.  
Wanna make my hair very pretty?'' grinned Cristiano and Enzo nodded.

''Sure, sit down.  
 _I will make a special birthday hair for you okay?_  
It will be veryyyy pretty when I'm done-don't worry,'' he promised and Luka grinned out loud and saw Sergio smile at the little boy.

''Wanna bet he becomes a hair dresser when he gets older?'' Sergio said and Iker grinned.  
''Yeah you could be right about that,'' agreed Iker.  
''I'm always right, you know that!'' said Sergio and he kissed Iker's cheek quick and confident while Iker rolled his eyes.

Luka changed as quick as he could and sat down next to Marcelo and grabbed his hand tight.  
''Just ignore them love, they are idiots okay.  
Don't let them get to you!

Just block them out!  
I love you, and the team loves you, and so do the fans!  
That is all that matters okay?'' said Luka and Marcelo smiled sadly and sat up and grabbed Luka into a big hug.

''I know, but I-just-it hurts okay?  
I'm only human!

And this just hurts me.  
I know they are stupid assholes and that I shouldn't care about what they yell at me.

 _But I do._  
And they mocked my son!  
It was just a little too much for me,'' he whispered and he looked cautious to Enzo but he was way to distracted to notice how upset his father was.

His small hands were roaming trough Cristiano's hair semi skillfully and Sergio whispered instructions to Enzo to make his hair look awful.

''I know babe, but you have to try and keep it together okay.  
Tonight I will hold you as long as you want, promise.  
I think you need to text Clarisse by the way.

She has to pick him up soon anyway.  
Otherwise they are going to be late in the VIP box,'' Luka pointed out and Marcelo nodded and grabbed his phone and texted Clarisse quickly.

Carlo was walking trough the dressing room giving instructions but Luka felt too distracted to hear what was being said.

He looked at Cristiano who was still being tortured by Enzo.  
His hair looked completely ridiculous and Luka could not help but snort.

Cris rolled his eyes at him when he saw him looking.  
Clarisse stuck her head in the doorway and coughed.

''Sorry to interrupt Carlo, but I'm here to pick up Enzo,'' said Clarisse with red cheeks.  
''Of course, see you later little man,'' smiled Carlo friendly and he ruffled his hand trough Enzo's brown curls.

''Okay bye daddy!  
And good luck guys!!  
Hala Madrid!!'' screamed Enzo cheerful and everybody waved him off.

''Hala Madrid!!'' yelled Pepe and Iker back.

Cris turned to the mirror in his locker as soon as Enzo's curly head had left the room and he groaned when he saw the battlefield that Enzo had left behind on his head.  
He grabbed his comb and started reorganizing his hair as quick as he could.  
 _'_ _'You know I love your kid to death Marc, but he really should stay away from my hair,''_ moped Cris and Sergio grinned.

''Hey you were the one volunteering to distract him!'' he smiled.  
''Yeah and then _you_ were the one that whispered in his ear to fuck up my hair!!'' growled Cris.

''Guys!  
Can we please focus on more important matters then Cristiano's _precious_ hair!'' snapped Zidane who had lost his patience.  
''Like on covering Diego Costa, right Ramos!!'' he said threatening and Sergio nodded.

''Don't worry _boss_ , me and Pepe will stay on his ass, the whole time,'' he grinned.  
''Good so lets go,''  
The team left the dressing room and Luka kissed Marcelo's cheek and winked.

''It will all be okay, promise.  
I will take care of everything,'' he pledged and Marcelo rubbed his thumb over Luka's ring.

''I know, we all trust you Luka.  
Without you were nothing.  
You run this team,'' he said and he got up from the bench and followed Luka and the team to the tunnel.

The team walked onto the pitch and Marcelo sat down on the bench, feeling nervous, emotional and screwed up.  
If Real didn't win today, he was sure he was going to freak out.  
 _They had to win!_

But there wasn't anything he would be able to do about the result.  
He just had to sit there and watch.

He hated being benched.  
And he was worried about Luka, since he knew that this was going to be a very dirty match with lots of fouls.

The referee blew the whistle and he noticed that he had been right: it was a dirty match.  
But very early in the game Pepe had scored and Marcelo jumped off the bench and started screaming.  
He hugged Morata who was next to him and grinned.

 _Take that bitches,_ he thought.  
He knew that it wasn't over yet thought, but in the second half Jese scored another goal and so did Angel.

Marcelo could not believe it, it was like a dream.

Winning 3-0 to Atletico felt so fucking good, so unreal.  
It was revenge for last years final, revenge on those bastards that had made fun of his child.

He looked at Luka and felt his heart melt.  
Luka had worked so hard the entire evening, he had done everything right.  
Saved the team by keeping the midfield secure and strong.

Honestly the last few days had felt like a dream to Marcelo.  
He and Luka were now officially a ''thing'' and everybody knew about it in the team.

On monday they had spent hours talking about Luka's childhood in Luka's bed and it had been-well difficult for Luka to tell.  
Marcelo had a lot of trouble processing Luka's painful childhood.

Luka had been sent of into foster care when he was just six years old and he had been in twelve different foster homes cause none of the families treated him right or understood him.

His father was a dead beat dad who had walked out on him and his mom before he was even born and his mother was a severe alcoholic.  
And she was emotionally unstable and kind of psychotic.

So Luka got shipped of to different foster homes all the time.  
He wasn't a good student in school, cause he was always to distracted to focus on his work.

He had no friends and got bullied cause he was so skinny and weird.  
So he ate his lunch on the toilet to avoid being beaten up all the time.

His only light and distraction was playing football in the little back yard near his house.  
 _He always played alone, just practicing his skills and moves_.

His whole life had been a struggle, never being good enough, not pretty, too shy, too skinny.  
He was always doubting everything he did, and everything he was.

Luka cried when he was telling his story and Marcelo held his hands, just soothing him, caressing his cheek.

When he was done Marcelo took him into his arms and they kissed and talked all night long.  
It was the most intimate thing both of them ever did.

Because now, they _finally_ knew everything about the other's life.  
''Marc?'' asked Luka who was suddenly standing in front of him.  
Marcelo blinked his eyes and noticed that the game was over.

''You okay?'' asked Luka and Marcelo nodded.  
''Yeah I was kind of-distracted- I guess.  
I didn't even notice that the game ended,'' he smirked and Luka offered his hand to Marcelo and he took it and let himself be dragged of the bench.

''Wow you must have been far away,'' smiled Luka and Marcelo nodded.  
''I guess.  
Did you see Clarisse yet?  
She should be dropping Enzo off at the dressing room,''

''No I haven't seen her babe, cause we are not in the dressing room yet.  
 _Are you like high or something?''_ Luka smiled and Marcelo poked him in the side.

''No I'm not!!  
I'm just distracted,''

''By what?'' asked Luka but before Marcelo could answer Cristiano had flung his arms around Marcelo's neck.  
 **''WE WON!!!**  
On my fucking birthday!!!

Still I wished I'd scored, but whatever!  
We fucking won Marc!!'' he screamed and Marcelo grinned and started jumping up and down too.

Cristiano's enthusiasm was so adorable and addicting, so Marcelo joined the party and Luka felt himself being dragged into the group of celebrating men too.  
When they got to the dressing room they saw that everybody was celebrating it like they had won La Liga already.

Pepe and Alvaro were jumping up and down, screaming like little children.  
Iker, Sergio and Xabi were repeating ever aspect about the match out loud.  
They always did that.

''So then I saw Angel doing his thing, and passing the ball to our little Jese and then he scored!  
Did you see it?  
It was a fucking Raul kind of goal!'' grinned Sergio and Jese smirked.

''No it wasn't,'' he said cutting in.  
''It was a Jese goal,'' he added confident and everybody started laughing.

Alvaro Morata hugged Jese tight and kissed his cheek.  
 _''You are a cocky little fucker you know that._  
And you're right too.

Nobody should compare you to Raul.  
You're your own kind of player,''  
''And lets face it: Raul was _way_ more modest then you will ever be,'' added Iker with a mean smirk.

Jese threw his water bottle at Iker's head but he ducked down just in time.  
''Yeah yeah, _saint Raul,'''_ he mumbled, half annoyed, half amused.

''You're more like Guti, in the way you behave anyway.  
He was always _such_ a sassy fucker too,'' said Sergio with a wink.

Iker smiled and wiped a small tear away from his cheek.  
 _Guti and Raul, he pondered._  
 _God he missed them._

When they had left the team it had never been the same for Iker.  
He missed having them around, he missed it to be third captain instead of first.

Raul was always the one who could keep everybody balanced, even Guti.

 _And Guti-well-there were just no words in the world to describe him._  
Guti was one of a kind.

A mean bastard, a whiner, someone who could smack you and then kiss you the next day.  
Fuck-he missed Guti.  
 _That crazy idiot_.

''Daddy!!!  
There you are!'' yelled Enzo from the doorway and Marcelo turned around and smiled when he saw Enzo running toward him with his big and beautiful smile.  
Clarisse was already gone, and Marcelo didn't really care about that.

''Hey my man!!  
Did you have fun with mommy?'' he asked and Enzo nodded and ruffled trough Marcelo's curls.

''Yes!  
And in half time, we got a dog hot!!  
 _With ketchup and-uhm-what is it called again uncle Luka?''_ he asked and Luka grinned.

''Mustard sweetheart,'' he helped and Marcelo laughed.  
''Yes mustard, and it tasted _veryyyyy good._  
Almost as good as the dog hots that uncle Luka and I made yesterday,'' said Enzo and Marcelo bellowed from laughter.

 _''Its called hot-dogs Enzo, not dog hots._  
Didn't uncle Luka tell you that yesterday?'' he asked with a playful look at Luka.  
''No he didn't,'' lied Enzo and Luka turned his head.

''Hey _no_ lying little man!  
I did tell you about that, you know that,'' said Luka and Enzo shrugged his shoulders.  
''Maybe you did, I don't remember,''

Luka shook his head and got undressed and showered with some of his teammates.  
''And then I spotted Jese running inward so I knew I had to act quick,'' he heard Angel say to Morata and he put his head under the water to avoid hearing the story for the ten thousand time.

Angel loved bragging whenever he made some nice moves.

If Luka did that every time he made some nice moves or important passes, he would never shut up.  
He got out of the shower as quick as he could and got dressed in a few seconds.

He just wanted to go home, he loved his teammates and everything but he wanted to spent some time with Marcelo and Enzo.  
''How can _you_ be gay?'' asked Cristiano when he saw Luka getting dressed in two seconds, not even caring about his hair or how he looked.

''What does _gay_ mean?'' asked Enzo and Marcelo shot Cris an angry look.  
''Why don't you ask uncle Cris!'' he snapped and Cristiano turned red.

''Sorry I didn't think about it.  
Ehm Enz, I will explain it later okay.  
 _In like a few years,''_ he added whispering.

''Okay uncle Cris,''

Luka leaned in and hugged Cristiano short.  
''Stop fucking with his head!'' he threatened and then he kissed his cheek.  
''Have a great birthday Cris,'' he said and then he put Enzo on his shoulders and left the dressing room.

''Bye bye guys!!  
See ya later!'' yelled Enzo and the team waved him off.  
Marcelo stayed behind to yell at Cristiano.

 **''Are you fucking kidding me!!**  
 **He is only four years old Cris!**  
 **And Luka is not even gay!!'** ' screamed Marcelo and the whole dressing room went silent.

''Well I hate to contradict you but what would you call having a relationship with a man?'' asked Karim.

 _''You stay out of this!_  
This is between me and Cris.  
And for the record: Luka is not gay.

He is a bisexual maybe, but not gay.  
Just in love with me.

Look I know this is hard for some of you guys, but its not like we haven't seen anything like this before in this dressing room!'' he said with a nod to Sergio and Iker.

''You're calling _us_ gay?'' grinned Sergio with wide eyes.  
''No Sese, you're the most straight man I know,'' sighed Marcelo sarcastic.

''I mean with all the crotches you grab, all the kisses you give Iker, all the weird clothes you wear, who could have thought that _you_ might be gay??  
 _Its like a total shocker._

I'm just saying that after Raul and Guti we've pretty much seen it all right?  
So lets grow the fuck up and stop saying the word _''gay''_ around my little boy.

The whole situation is already confusing enough for him okay.  
His mom not living with us anymore, her dating a new guy.  
Daddy hanging around uncle Luka pretty much all the time.

Enzo is confused and having trouble adjusting to all of this.  
So give us and him a break and leave him alone okay,'' he said harsh and he shot Cristiano a fatherly look.

''Were sorry Marc, okay.  
We shouldn't have acted like this.  
We won't do it again,'' said Iker and Marcelo nodded.

''Good, so goodnight guys and see you tomorrow,'' he snapped and then he left the dressing room, leaving a shocked silence behind.  
He caught up with Luka and Enzo at their cars.

''You okay?'' asked Luka and Marcelo nodded.

''Sure fine, you wanna ride with me or uncle Luka Enz?'' he asked.  
''With uncle Luka!'' shrieked Enzo cheerful and Marcelo winked at Luka.

''Well thats nice isn't it.  
My son already prefers you over me,'' he snorted.

''Nah he doesn't.  
Its just-every kid prefers the fun uncle.

Not that I get why he would see me as the fun uncle.  
You're way more fun then me,'' he said and he kissed Marcelo's cheek and put Enzo in his car seat.

''No I'm not, _you are fun too!!_  
See you at home,'' said Marcelo and he sat down in his Audi and drove home,following Luka.

Every now and then he saw Enzo's chubby arm wave at him, it made him smile and he waved back.  
When Luka drove up his driveway he didn't see the little arm anymore and Marcelo instantly knew that Enzo had fallen asleep.

He _always_ fell asleep in the car.

Luka opened the door and unbuckled Enzo's carseat seatbelt and took the little boy into his arms carefully.  
Enzo wrapped his warm arms around Luka's neck with his eyes half open, but then he fell asleep again, his mouth open.  
''You want me to-'' offered Marcelo but Luka shook his head.

''No its okay love, I'll carry him,'' he whispered and he walked with Enzo in his arms toward the door and saw Marcelo open it to let them in.  
Luka carried Enzo inside and took him to his bedroom.

Marcelo followed them up quietly and watched with his eyes all teary how Luka gently laid Enzo down in his bed and wrapped the Transformers blanket over his small body.  
Then Luka cupped Enzo's cheek and kissed it and then he kissed his forehead.

''I love you Enzo, and I know this situation is not really ideal and all, but I want you to know that I will take good care of you and your daddy okay.  
Cause your daddy is the best man I know.

And I love him so much.  
 _He is the better part of me._

Sleep tight sweetheart,'' he whispered and he kissed Enzo's cheek and knew that the little boy hadn't heard anything he said, but it didn't matter.  
So he turned around and wanted to leave the room when he saw Marcelo standing in the doorway, tears rolling over his beautiful cheeks.

Luka felt his cheeks flush red and he smiled kind of shy, but Marcelo stuck his hand out and Luka moved forward and grabbed it tight.  
Then Marcelo kissed him, and folded his arms around the man of his dreams.

It wasn't a kiss like they usually shared, this was the most tender kiss Luka had ever gotten in his life.

It made his knees weak and he had never felt more special.  
Marcelo could never describe in words how much that little moment between his son and the love of his life had meant to him.

So he said it like this.  
Actions always spoke louder then words anyway.  
Marcelo closed the door, never breaking the contact with Luka's lips and he pulled Luka to his bedroom.

He tugged Luka into his bed and pulled him down on top of his body.  
Then he broke the kiss, and he gently took Luka's face in his hands and placed his forehead against his.

 _''What you said to him-that was-so special._  
So honest, so sincere.  
You've given him hope again, and a family.

We can _be_ a family if you want us to be.  
You already are an amazing father Luka and your heart is always open for other people.

Enzo loves you because he has the power to see trough people and he can feel that you truly love me- _and him._  
You have given us hope again my love, and something to look forward to.

A family, a future.  
I love you so much, don't ever forget that,'' pledged Marcelo and he kissed Luka's lips again.

''I know, I love you both too.  
And I want to be a family.  
I'm sick of the darkness.

Its all we have _ever_ known.  
Its time for the light now,'' whispered Luka and he turned over to his side and felt Marcelo curl up behind him, gently kissing his cheek multiple times.  
Luka loved to be spooned, it made him feel safe and secure.

''Good night love,'' smiled Marcelo and he placed a kiss in Luka's neck and Luka felt goosebumps appear on his arms immediately.  
''Good night sunshine,'' grinned Luka and he turned his head over, leaned in and kissed Marcelo's lips deep and intense.  
Both of them fell asleep in seconds.

 **''Daddy wake up!!!''**  
Marcelo woke up by the sound of his sons voice and small hands that were smacking him on his arms.

''Ow Enz, don't hit me!!'' snapped Marcelo annoyed and he yawned and opened his eyes lazily.  
He checked his alarm clock, knowing Enzo, it was probably six in the morning.

To his surprise he saw that it was eight o clock.  
Luka opened his eyes and stretched himself lazy.  
''Hi uncle Luka,'' grinned Enzo and he jumped over his father and curled down on the blanket next to Luka.

He kissed his cheek and Luka smiled kind of annoyed.  
''Morning Enzo.''  
''Wake up daddy, you have to go train soon-right?'' asked Enzo with a smile and Marcelo sighed.

''Yeah I do, come on little man, lets go eat breakfast,'' he suggested and Enzo jumped up cheerfully.  
''Jay!!  
Cornflakes!!'' he shouted and Luka wished that he could cover his ears without being seen.  
 _  
_

 _''No shouting Enzo!_  
Its way to early for that,'' growled Marcelo and Luka shot him a - _thank you_ -look.  
They all went downstairs for breakfast and when Marcelo had finished his cornflakes he kissed Enzo and Luka goodbye and went to training.

''We making muffins now?'' asked Enzo pleading and Luka sighed.  
''Fine, in a minute okay, I have to clean the table first,'' he said and Enzo nodded and helped him by wiping the table with a towel.  
''There-clean!'' he stated and Luka had to smile.

''And we should play hide and seek!  
You promised me we would do that last night!'' he said with an accusing voice.

''I know buddy, but you fell asleep in the car and we didn't want to wake you up when we came home.  
It was already very late,''

''Daddy says I _always_ fall asleep in the car,'' mumbled Enzo annoyed.  
''Yeah I know,'' said Luka and he put the bowls in the dishwasher.

Luka rumbled trough Marcelo's kitchen in search of a mixer for the muffins and finally found one in the highest cabinet.  
He wondered why Marcelo put it so high up, since he was such a small guy.

He grabbed a chair, got on top of it and grabbed the mixer from the cabinet.

''Okay Enz, so were finally in business now.  
Do you have the butter ready?'' he asked grinning and Enzo nodded to the melted butter.

''Can I do the mixing?'' asked Enzo looking innocent and Luka sighed.  
''Fine, but you have to be careful okay, and I will help you a little,'' he offered and Enzo smiled.  
When the muffins were in the oven Enzo had crawled on Luka's lap and Luka saw him yawn a bit.

''Uncle Luka?''

''Yes baby,''  
''Are you gonna marry my daddy?  
I know you love him,'' he said with a hopeful smile and Luka felt his face heat up.

''Well I don't know that yet, but I guess.  
Maybe someday,'' he blushed and Enzo's eyes lit up.

 _''Really??_  
I know you love daddy.

And he love you.  
You make him very happy.

And make me happy too.  
When you are here, daddy is happy and I'm happy.

Because you are _really_ sweet uncle Luka.  
And you always read me stories,'' stated Enzo and Luka snorted.

''But daddy reads those too,''  
''Yes but I like your voice more,'' Enzo said bluntly.

''Uh thanks-I guess,''  
 _Ping._  
The oven was done and Enzo jumped off Luka's lap.

''Jay muffins are ready!!'' he screamed and his eyes were as big as saucers when he saw Luka open the oven, revealing the gold colored muffins.  
Luka put on some oven mints and removed the muffins carefully.

When they had cooled down he handed one to Enzo and took one for himself.

''Wanna decorate them?'' he asked and Enzo laughed.  
''Really??'' he asked enthusiastic.

''Sure,''  
So they both sat down at the table and Luka put some multi colored frosting on top of the muffins.

''You wanna surprise daddy?'' he grinned when a great idea popped into his head.  
''Okay, what is the surprise?'' asked Enzo and Luka whispered it in his ear and saw a huge smile run over Enzo's face.  
''Yeah lets do that!!''

When Marcelo came home an hour later, he was exhausted.  
He hated training without Luka, and he hadn't really had a nice workout.

He was exhausted from last night and he just wanted to get home and lie on his couch.  
He opened the door and noticed that his whole house smelled like muffins.

A small smile crept over his face.

He walked to the living room and saw a plate with muffins stand on the table.  
There were letters on them: _we love you._

 **''Surprise!'** ' yelled Luka and Enzo in synch and Marcelo smiled and hugged them tight.

''Aw thats _so_ sweet you guys!!  
I love you too!!'' he laughed and he kissed both of them.

Marcelo had a feeling that his day would only get better now.  
He had never been happier.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys. <3


	7. Now we are free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months later a lot has changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter guys and I'm just warning you: its pretty long. 
> 
> I told myself that I had to make seven chapters and I feel like this is enough.  
> I still love this pairing to death and I wanted to give them a fitting ending. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> To clearify: a Pousada is a small hotel usually only one or two stories high, and its usually surrounded by beautiful flowers and a nice garden in the middle of it. I've stayed in Paraty myself when I was in Brazil and it was the most beautiful ancient town I've ever been too.

December 23, in a Pousada near a small church in Paraty, Brazil.

 **''Pepe open the door!!''** Luka yelled and he banged his fists on the door of Pepe's hotel room.  
''Hold on baby, I think Luka is at the door,'' he heard Pepe say on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Pepe's curly head stuck out of the door.  
''What is it?'' he asked as he held his four month old daughter called Sofia in his arms, rocking her gently up and down.

''I need to talk to you-now!'' Luka urged and he nervously bit on his lip.  
''Okay so come on in,'' Pepe offered but Luka shook his head.

''No not here, lets take a walk,''  
''Ana here take her, Luka and I are going for a walk,'' Pepe told his wife and he handed her his beautiful baby and kissed her cheek.

They walked downstairs in the little hotel and sat down at the illuminated pool.  
Pepe placed his feet in the warm water and enjoyed the warm evening, he loved being in Brazil.

He was born there and missed it all the time.

The nice people, the weather, _gorgeous_ little ancient towns like Paraty, and the food- _oh how he had missed the food._  
Luka took his shoes off and sat down next to Pepe, lowering his feet into the warm blue water.

''I can't do this Pep-I just can't,'' Luka blurted out and to his surprise Pepe started grinning.

''What the _hell_ is so funny about that?'' he asked annoyed.  
''Oh just that Iker and Sergio owe me fifty euro's now.

Cause I knew that you were going to do this and they bet me that you wouldn't,'' Pepe smiled and he wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulders, admiring the beautifully green garden and the perfect purple and pink flowers.

''You bet on me freaking out?'' Luka asked and Pepe nodded.

''Yup but they also bet on _him_ freaking out, they placed another fifty saying that Marcelo would freak out too.  
He probably will knock on their door later too,'' Pepe snorted and he took a flower from the garden and started picking the leaves of it.

''Why do you think that?''

''Cause you two are just the same baby, _how many times have I told you that?_  
You both feel like you don't deserve happiness in you're lives, so obviously at this point you both start to freak out.

Because deep down, you both still feel like you don't deserve this.  
 _Which is absolute bullshit, since you two are an amazing couple._  
Your kids are happy, you are both on speaking terms with the ex-wives and everybody is just-well happy.

And you two aren't used to things going _this_ well.  
So you freak out.

Tell yourselves that you don't deserve this and that you will end up breaking up anyway.  
But let me tell you this: _you are not going to break up_.

You are stuck with Marcelo whether you like it or not.  
And I know you do like it, why else would you get married tomorrow night?'' Pepe said and Luka placed his head against Pepe's shoulder, sighing heavily.

''I know!  
You're right, you are always right Pep, that is why I asked you to be my best man.  
To bad that Marcelo already picked you and Cristiano first,'' Luka grinned and Pepe nudged him in his rib.

''Well you could do worse than having Iker and Sergio as you're best men.  
I always wondered why you didn't pick Gareth though,'' Pepe said curiously.

''Cause we are not that close, _not anymore._  
You know that.

He is not even here right now, cause I wanted our wedding to be filled with the people that are the most important to us.  
And he is not one of them,'' Luka said and he kissed Pepe's cheek.

''Thanks Pep, for calming me down, you know.  
I don't know why I acted like this,'' he sighed.

 _''Oh yes you do._  
It's just your baggage baby, and its totally normal, _even I had cold feet the day before my wedding,_ ''

''Hard to imagine, but Pep, please don't tell him okay.  
I don't want him to think I have doubts or something, cause I don't have those,'' Luka urged and Pepe ruffled his hand trough Luka's blond locks.

''I know sugar, he won't hear it from me,''  
''You really picked up the cute _girly nicknames_ lately haven't you?'' Luka teased.

''It's the baby, have to talk in baby code with her,''  
''No you don't, I have Ema and I don't talk like that all the time _''you sweetheart,''_ he said and he tickled Pepe in his sides.

''Come on, you should get to bed,''

''Yeah I really should, I'm still completely exhausted from Sergio's bachelor party.  
Didn't really get much sleep,'' Luka yawned and Pepe dragged him to his feet.

''Yeah I figured, come on,'' Pepe said and he dropped Luka off at his room where Ivano and Ema were sound asleep in their little beds.  
Luka kissed both of his kids goodnight and went to bed, but he didn't really fall asleep.  
He pondered over the wedding and he hoped he had done the right thing when it came to his kids.

He was tossing and turning in his bed since he never really slept well without Marcelo next to him.  
Thank god it was only one night.

Marcelo however was banging on Iker and Sergio's door.  
 **''Iker!!!**  
 **Open the door asshole!!**  
 **I know you can hear me!!'** ' he yelled and then Sergio opened the door with an extremely sleepy face, he was just wearing his sweats and like always- _he was shirtless_.

''Of course we can hear you _''future hubby''_ the whole hotel heard you!'' Sergio yawned and Marcelo tried to peek inside.  
''I wanna talk to Iker, go get him for me please,''

''He is asleep, he needs some rest after the bachelor party from last night.  
He and Martin are sound asleep on the bed,'' Sergio said and he put a shirt on to cover his naked chest.

''Yeah right, you just told me that the whole hotel heard me, so how can Iker sleep trough that?'' Marcelo asked skeptical.  
''Cause I slipped him a sleeping pill, and the baby- well he would sleep trough _a fucking war_ you know,'' Sergio said and he opened the door and let Marcelo in.

''You can talk to me if you want,'' he offered and he sat down on the couch and Marcelo saw that Iker and Martin were indeed sound asleep on the huge bed.

''Where is Enzo?'' Sergio asked and Marcelo shot him one of his famous- _you're an idiot_ \- looks.  
''Asleep in his _nanny's_ room of course,''

''Did you just call Cris a nanny?'' Sergio giggled and he handed Marcelo a glass of water.

''Well I think I just did.  
Besides Enzo sleeps better with Junior around.  
And when he wakes up they can play doctor with Vitoria since Fab is also sleeping in the same room with his princess,'' Marcelo grinned.

 _''Play doctor???_  
Already?  
Marc I think you should prepare yourself for this, cause when they start having sex-'' Sergio started but Marcelo stomped him in his side.

''Haha very funny Sese,''  
''I thought it was, but like always- _only Iker gets my humor,_ '' Sergio pouted and Marcelo suppressed a snort.

''Sese not even Iker gets it, trust me,''

''So why are you here then?'' Sergio asked as he took another sip of his water.  
''I don't know if I can do this tomorrow.  
Get married and all that,'' Marcelo sighed and Sergio's face lit up.

 **''I knew it!!!**  
Pepe owes us fifty euro's now!!'' Sergio smiled and Marcelo growled angrily and got up from the couch.

''I knew I should have talked to Diego about this, or maybe to Xabi, but not to you.  
Never mind Sese, see ya tomorrow,'' Marcelo said and he wanted to leave the room but Sergio put his foot down.

 **''Marcelo Viera!!**  
 **Sit you're fucking Brazilian ass back down on that couch!!**  
 **I'm not kidding!''** he screamed when he saw Marcelo's wide and stunned eyes.

''You wanna leave here, fine but I will have to pound on you a little.  
And _I can_ do that hard.

Look there is a reason that Luka asked me as his best man too.  
He could have picked Xabi and Iker, but he picked me as well.  
So sit down and try to listen to me,'' Sergio spat and Marcelo was used to Iker shouting like this and out of habit he sat down, Sergio was his co-captain after all.

''Look its _normal_ to have cold feet okay.  
Almost everybody that gets married has cold feet.

Its normal to feel like you're about to jump off a cliff.  
But I know you've never been happier in your life then you have been in these past few months.

You will probably feel like you don't deserve this, _just like Luka will._  
But you gotta have faith in yourself kid, and in him.

Look the only thing you have to ask yourself is this: _do you love him?_  
More than anything,'' Sergio said and Marcelo felt a tear escape his eye and he smiled.

''Yes I do, more than anything else in the world.  
 _With Luka, I'm home_.  
He knows every part of me and he loves every layer of my character.

I can't live without him.

But I'm so scared Sergio.  
Scared to lose him, scared that the press will find out about this wedding.

Scared to fail Enzo, Ivano and Ema.  
People like me don't usually get everything they want in life,'' Marcelo cried and Sergio tugged him in close to himself and caressed his curls.

 _''I know sugar, I know._  
But sometimes, the universe will think you have suffered trough enough and hands you exactly what you need.  
And I think it did that the day you met Luka.

Sometimes the universe hands you a gift.

 _Somebody who changes you to you're core._  
And he has done that for you.  
He has fixed you back up and you have fixed him.

I believe that you both have _suffered_ enough Marc.

Sometimes when you try a little, you get what you need.  
I know you don't wanna run out of his life now.

You're getting married tomorrow!  
Its so amazing to all of us that you have found each other and that you are so happy together.

We all want this to work out.  
Cause we are a family, _from the cradle to the grave right?''_ Sergio smiled and Marcelo kissed his cheek.

''Cradle to the grave,'' he repeated, Sergio always said that if he wanted to improve the family bond and Marcelo was used to hearing it.  
''Good, now go back to you're room and sleep.

Tomorrow night, on Christmas eve, you will be the happiest man alive.  
I promise you,'' Sergio smiled and he kissed Marcelo's forehead.  
Marcelo wiped a tear away and hugged Sergio tight and nuzzled his head in Sergio's warm neck.

''I love you Sese, _so-so much._  
You're the best and thanks for giving me such amazing advice.  
It went really deep,'' Marcelo said and Sergio grinned.

 _''Why is everybody always so surprised that I'm more then just a pretty face._  
Iker loves me for a reason you know.  
And its not just because I have a _huge_ dick.

 _Its because I have an even bigger heart._  
And I love all of you, all my brothers in this team.

I just want you to be happy baby, and I want you to have what we can't,'' he said with a sad smile and he got up and kissed Iker's cheek who smiled at the feeling of the warm lips brushing over his cheek but he didn't wake up.

''I'm sorry about that Sese, I hope that someday you can get married too,'' Marcelo said and Sergio kissed his cheeks again.  
 _''I know peanut, I know._  
Now go to bed babe, its the last night you will ever have to sleep without him,'' Sergio said and he pressed a kiss again Marcelo's forehead.

''Thanks for everything Sese, sleep tight,'' Marcelo said and he opened the door.  
''Yeah no problem, night night Marc,''

Marcelo walked trough the flowered garden back to his room, which was next to Luka's and felt a sharp pain in his chest when he realized that he could not go into Luka's room tonight.  
He missed him so much, he always missed him when he had barely seen him all day.

Marcelo walked up to Luka's door and raised his hand to knock on it, but his hand felt numb.  
Diego and Xabi had told both of them not to sleep in the same room the night before the wedding, something about that being bad luck or some other kind of bullshit.

Marcelo scoffed when he thought back to the day he caught both of them making out in the locker room.  
Who were they to judge them and tell them what was bad luck or not?

He wanted to knock on the door but before he got a chance to the door opened and Luka's face appeared in the doorway, scaring the hell out of Marcelo.  
 **''Jesus Christ Luka!!''** he yelped and Luka had made a sharp, screaming sound too.

''Fuck I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,'' Luka said and he took Marcelo's warm hand, rubbing his thumb over the skeleton tattoo on his right hand, just that little touch send shivers down Marcelo's spine.

''No its okay, I shouldn't even be here,''  
''Why are you here then?'' Luka asked and he tugged Marcelo closer to his chest, pressing a kiss in his lovers neck.

 _''I missed you-so much and I just wanted to sleep over,''_ Marcelo said swallowing hard when Luka kissed his earlobe, right in the spot that could make Marcelo weak in the knees.

''You know we shouldn't, Xabi and Diego will _kill us_.  
Its bad luck for the groom to see the groom the night before the wedding or something,'' Luka murmured and he kissed Marcelo's forehead.

''Fuck them, they are one to talk after I caught them fucking around in the dressing room.  
What were you doing out of you're room anyway?'' Marcelo suddenly asked and Luka's cheeks flushed red.

''Nothing, just going for a stroll, couldn't sleep...'' he lied and Marcelo rolled his eyes.  
''Honey when are you going to learn that you _cannot_ lie to me,''

''I guess never,'' Luka smirked.  
''Wait- _you were_ \- you wanted to go into my room didn't you?'' Marcelo asked and Luka's face turned even darker.

 _''Yeah well-I fucking missed you too._  
I've barely seen you all day, I just wanted to hold you in my arms tonight, here in you're country.  
The place you grew up, the place you love,'' Luka said and Marcelo tugged him into his arms and pulled him into the hotel room.

''I have the kids,'' Luka warned and Marcelo nodded.  
''I know, lets just curl up into bed and cuddle.  
We can have sex tomorrow night, legally and all that,'' Marcelo giggled and Luka took Marcelo's shirt off and felt Marcelo fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

He just ripped them off, to hell with the buttons.  
Marcelo crawled up into bed next to him both of them only wearing boxers and Luka placed his head on Marcelo's chest, placing a series of kisses on his pacs.  
''Do you regret marrying here?'' Marcelo asked and Luka sighed.

 _''Are we here again?''_  
''No but I just-well you said that you wanted to hold me here in my country so I figured-''  
''Not everything has a hidden message baby.

Look I couldn't be more thrilled to get married here.  
Its almost Christmas eve love, its _our favorite day_ in the year, and here we are.  
In this perfect little Pousada, in this beautiful old town called Paraty.

Its beautiful weather, the people are nice and we're getting married on a little cliff on the beach, at sundown.  
 _What more could I want?_  
We have all our friends and loved ones here, and our kids.

I've never been happier in my life baby, and this is the perfect place to get married for me.  
Here in Paraty, in you're homeland.

So stop worrying about this and lets go to sleep.  
Big day tomorrow,'' Luka smiled and he kissed Marcelo on his lips, deep and sensual.

''Sorry babe, I'm such an idiot,'' Marcelo admitted and Luka grinned.  
 _''Yeah you are, but you're my idiot_.

And you will never get rid of me anymore.  
Not even if you wanted to,'' he pledged.

''Promise?'' Marcelo asked sounding as insecure as he had in the first weeks of their relationship.  
''On my life, and my children's lives.

I will never leave you- _ever_.  
You're mine love.  
And I'm yours,'' Luka said and Marcelo heard the promise in his voice.

''I love you so much,'' he said and he kissed Luka's lips tenderly but the small peck quickly turned into a long hot kiss and Marcelo felt himself and Luka get hard under all the touching and emotion.  
''Fuck I wish we didn't have the kids here now,'' Luka swore and he sucked on Marcelo's neck.

''Me too, _but we do have them._  
So maybe we should just go to sleep,''

''Damn I really wanted to fuck you on our wedding night,'' Luka growled.  
''Soon baby, real soon, one more day,'' Marcelo smiled and he spooned up behind Luka and he kissed his cheek gentle.

''Love you sweetie,'' he grinned.  
''Love you too love,'' Luka answered.  
Before they knew it they were asleep.

 

 **''Luka!!!**  
Open the door!!'' Xabi's voice.

Luka opened his eyes yawning deep and looked up startled when he saw that Marcelo was still asleep, curled up behind him.  
 **Fuck!!**  
Xabi was going to kill them.

''Babe, wake up!  
Xabi is at the fucking door,'' Luka muttered and he shook Marcelo awake.  
''Damn it,'' Marcelo yawned and he kissed Luka's cheek briefly.

Ema woke up thanks to all the banging and started crying in the small bed, which of course woke Ivano up too.  
The little blond boy got up from his bed and walked to the door.  
''I'll get it daddy- _hi uncle Marcelo,''_ he waved and Marcelo and Luka instantly shouted: ''No don't open the door!!''

Ivano stopped with his hand at the doorknob and Luka jumped up from his bed to open the door.  
Marcelo got up too and picked the crying Ema up from her bed and soothed her by rocking her up an down, whispering Portuguese words in her ear.  
Luka was never sure why that calmed his daughter down since she didn't understand any Portuguese but for some reason it always worked.

Luka opened the door and saw a slightly red Xabi standing in his doorway.  
''Morning Xab, what's up?'' he asked casually.

''Whats up??  
 _Are you f-kidding me?''_ he corrected himself and Luka knew he wanted to swear but he spotted Ivano just in time.

''Marcelo is not in his room, that's whats up!!'' Xabi snapped and Marcelo walked to the door with Ema in his arms.  
''Cause I'm in here Xabi,'' he grinned and Xabi's face turned even darker when he saw his curly haired friend pop up.

''Take the kids to Cristiano's room,'' Xabi ordered Marcelo and he did what Xabi said immediately.  
Xabi was in a terrible mood and could shout like the best, specially in the mornings.  
When Marcelo came back from Cristiano's room he sat down next to Luka, waiting for the bombshell to go off.

''What the fuck did we agreed on huh??!!'' Xabi shouted and Marcelo felt Luka's hand slip into his own.  
Xabi could be quiet scary when he was furious.  
''Hey I know why you're mad okay, but you're not one to judge us!!'' Marcelo yelled back and Xabi raised his eyebrows.

''What the _fuck_ are you talking about?''  
''I'm talking about you and Diego,'' he said and a shocked look went over Xabi's face.

''Yeah we know all about that!!  
 _You fucking hypocrite._  
At least I slept in the same room as my future husband.

You are fucking Diego!!  
How do you justify that?  
Forgot about your wife?'' Marcelo snapped and Xabi's face went a little paler.

 **''No of course not!!**  
Look that is not any of your business Marc!!''

''You're right its not!  
Just like me sleeping next to Luka on this night wasn't any of yours!

But why are you here Xab?  
Something on the schedule that we forgot about?'' Marcelo groaned annoyed, facing his wedding-planner.

''No I just-wanted to tell you that I had a surprise for you.  
If you come to breakfast you will see it for yourself,'' Xabi said with a trace of a smile.

''Okay give us a minute to get showered and dressed, then we will go down to the breakfast hall okay,'' Marcelo said and Xabi nodded, told them that they had to be down in half an hour and left the room.

''Wonder what this surprise is,'' Luka said when they were washing their hair in the shower.  
''Me too, but I couldn't help but notice that we're alone now.

No kids around, and this is our wedding day,'' Marcelo grinned and his soapy hands slid down to Luka's half hard cock and Luka gasped for air when he felt Marcelo's hand rub it slowly, almost teasing.

''Oh, I want to babe but I don't think we have time.

Xabi told us to be down at breakfast in half an hour.

We have a busy schedule you now,'' Luka panted and Marcelo grinned and got down to his knees.

''I'll be quick,''

Ten minutes later they walked out of the shower with Luka's hair all tousled and Marcelo's body was hotter then hell.  
''Fuck I needed that, just to take the edge of all my nerves,'' Luka stated and Marcelo looked at him worried when he got dressed.  
''You so nervous babe?'' he asked concerned.

 **''Of course I am!!**  
This is like the biggest day of our lives!  
How can I not be nervous, I mean-what if I screw up my vows!!'' Luka groaned and he closed his eyes, trying to pull himself together.

''It will all be okay love, promise.  
Come on lets go eat, I'm starving,'' Marcelo said and he took Luka's hand in his own and they walked trough the garden to the dining room.  
''Good morning everybody!'' Marcelo smiled as they walked in and saw a lot of their friends sit at the long table.

''Morning boys!  
Had a nice night?'' Iker asked and he had Martin in his lap, trying to prevent him for crawling off somewhere.  
''Yes we did,''

''Sit down, have some breakfast,'' Diego said with his warm smile.  
Marcelo looked around at the table and noticed that everybody he loved was here: Enzo, Ema, Ivano, Iker, Sergio, Diego, Alvaro, Karim, Pepe and his family, Xabi, Cristiano, Fabio, Vitoria and Junior, some of the youngsters were there, such as Casemiro, Nacho and Jese, and then Marcelo noticed a person who he had not seen in a _very long time,_ sitting next to Iker.

His hair was brown and he had a little beard.  
 _ **''Pipa!!!''**_ he shouted excited almost not believing what he was seeing.

''Hey Marc, you little bastard!'' Gonzalo smiled and he got up from his chair and hugged Marcelo tight, Marcelo caught Iker making pictures in the corner of his eye. Iker was their photographer for the day because he would always make the most beautiful pictures.  
''Oh I missed you so much!'' Marcelo said and he wiped a tear away from his cheeks, damn Xabi and his fucking surprises.

''No more then I missed you, never thought I would see the day: _Marcelo marrying Luka,''_ Gonzalo laughed and he kissed Marcelo's cheek.  
''I know right!  
But I love him Pipa, love him so much,'' Marcelo whispered with his face in Gonzalo's neck.

''I know, I've known that from the start,''  
''But I thought you couldn't make it to the wedding?'' Luka asked cutting in to hug Gonzalo.

''I lied, cause I wanted to surprise you guys,''  
''Well you certainly pulled that off, jesus I thought I was seeing a ghost,'' Marcelo smiled and he sat down next to Gonzalo, hugging him every five seconds cause he had missed his best friend so much.

Breakfast was cozy and familiar and Marcelo and Luka loved everything about it.  
Everybody was happy, people were smiling and the kids were playing with each other nicely.  
 _So far so good,_ Luka thought.

''Come on guys, its time to get changed and then we need to go to the beach for pics remember?'' Xabi asked, checking his schedule with his pen between his lips.  
''Yeah we know, even the kids know the schedule by heart Xab, you drilled it into all of us,'' Diego teased and Luka spotted him grabbing Xabi's hand under the table.

After the pictures on the beach and near the Pousada, and in the city centre of the small town, the whole gathering moved back to the Pousada for the final dress up.

Luka was in his own room and Iker and Sergio were with him, dressing themselves and Ivano and Ema.  
''You look very nice daddy,'' Ivano whispered when he looked at Luka in his beautifully black suit.

''Thanks sweetheart, are you ready?'' he said, crouching down next to his son, kissing his cheeks.  
''I am, me and Tori are going to do good for you daddy,'' Ivano said.

''Tori?'' Sergio asked confused while he was putting ridiculous amounts of gel in is precious hair.  
 _''Vitoria, dimwit!''_ Iker sighed and he kissed Sergio's lips briefly when the kids weren't looking.  
''Bitch,'' Sergio mumbled but he smiled anyway.

Iker did Luka's tie and placed the corsage in his jacket.  
''You feeling okay?  
You look a bit pale,'' he asked concerned but Luka smiled and nodded.

''Fine Iker.  
I'm just not good at speaking in public places thats all,''

''Don't worry Luka, you're with family okay.  
Nobody is judging you and we _all_ love you.

Its going to be fine, just remember to breath,'' Iker said and he grabbed Luka's face in his hands and kissed his cheek.  
''Thanks Iker,''

''Come on guys, time to go otherwise Xabi will kill us,'' Sergio mumbled nervously and he took Ema in his arms.  
 _''Hey there my beautiful little princess, wanna talk to me a bit?_

Come on sugar, just one word.  
Can you say _Sergio?''_ he cooed and Iker rolled his eyes.

''Sese, we've been over this, her fist words are not going to be Sergio or Sese.  
Come on lets go, clock is ticking,'' Iker said and Sergio tried to kick him but missed.  
''Whatever you anal bitch,''

''Sergio no talking about _anal stuff_ when we're with the kids!'' Iker bitched back, covering Ivano's ears subtly.  
''I'm ready, lets go down to the carriage,'' Luka said and Iker opened the door, smiling wide.

In Marcelo's room however things weren't running so smooth.  
 **''Fuck Pepe!!**  
 **Where is my corsage!!!''** Marcelo shouted, his hands raised in the air out of annoyance and despair.

''I don't know okay!!  
Cris had it!''

 **''Yeah blame it all on me!!!**  
Fuck off Pep, I didn't have it!!'' Cristiano shouted back.

 _Thank god that Diego and Xabi had taken Enzo, Vitoria and Junior away from the room five minutes ago,_ Marcelo thought.

''This is not happening okay, I can't deal with this now!!  
I swear to god that I'm going to have a mental break down if you lost my corsage Pep!!'' Marcelo said and he fell down in his chair feeling dizzy.

 **''I didn't loose it!!**  
It must be here somewhere!!'' Pepe said and he ruffled trough his stuff.

''We're already behind on Xabi's schedule,'' Cristiano pointed out and Pepe roared.  
''Well maybe you can help me find it then, instead of stating the obvious!!!  
 _ **Use you're fucking brain for a change Cris!!!''**_

 **''STOP YELLING!!!!''** Marcelo shouted on the verge of tears.  
''I can't handle all this shit on my wedding day!!

This is suppose to be a day of love and understanding, not of fucking yelling and losing my stuff!!  
Are you fucking kidding me guys!!''

 _''Oh look, found it,''_ Pepe said and he pulled the corsage out of a cabinet.  
''I swear to god I'm going to punch you by the end of the day Pep,'' Cristiano snapped.  
''Yeah promises, come here Marc, let me help you,'' Pepe said and he tugged Marcelo to his feet and placed the corsage in his jacket.

''There, now you look like you're ready to get married, you look so beautiful babe,'' Pepe said and he kissed Marcelo's cheek.  
''You really do,'' Cristiano nodded and he kissed Marcelo's cheeks to.

''Come on, we gotta hurry, before Xabi gives himself a stroke,'' Pepe noticed and they left the room.

''Where the hell were you guys?!'' Xabi snapped when he was waiting at the edge of the stairs with Luka next to him.  
' _'We-uhm-ran into some problems, sorry Xab,''_ Cristiano mumbled.

Marcelo looked at Luka and felt his jaw drop, Luka had never looked more beautiful in his life and he smiled deep at his lover.  
''Wow you look so gorgeous,'' Marcelo panted when he walked closer and Luka blushed and kissed his cheek.

''So do you love, you're so beautiful.  
Ready to do this?'' he asked and Marcelo took his hand and entwined their fingers together.

''Never been more ready for anything in my life,''  
They walked downstair together, their hands still joined and saw their kids standing at the end of the stairs.

Gonzalo was holding Ema who was wearing a cute white dress with lots of satin and diamonds on it, and Enzo and Ivano were standing next to each other wearing little matching black suits, although Enzo would change into his white one for the ceremony.

Vitoria and Junior were standing behind them, Junior was in a little black suit too and Vitoria was wearing her white dress and she was waving at them.  
They walked outside and stepped into the carriage, that was being tugged by four beautiful white horses and Marcelo and Luka sat down next to each other.

Just the two of them, everyone else would go to the beach on foot.

Iker was making photographs of them before they took off and then there was only silence.  
Marcelo had wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulder and kissed him deep.

Just being alone for a minute was exactly what they needed.  
The warm sea breeze in their hair, the smell of flowers and the peace and quiet of the small town.

''This is so perfect babe, I can't believe this is all really happening you know,'' Luka mumbled and he kissed Marcelo again, even deeper then he had before.  
Sucking on his lower lip slowly, sensual and tender enough to make Marcelo cry- _again._

''I know, we've looked forward to this for so long and now its finally here.  
Its going to be amazing love, I know it,''

When they finally arrived at the beach Marcelo and Luka got out of the carriage and walked to the beach with their arms hooked in the other.  
There they saw the ocean and everybody sitting in rows of chairs, and the minister was standing at the edge of the ocean.

Pepe was standing there and Marcelo hooked his arm in Pepe's and Cristiano walked up to Marcelo on the other side and hooked his arm in his left arm.  
Iker and Sergio did the same for Luka.

''Go on sweeties,'' they heard Xabi whisper and Gonzalo and Ema walked down the aisle throwing some red rose peddles on the white sand.  
Then he nudged the other kids and Vitoria, Junior and Ivano walked down the aisle throwing their flowers in the sand.

When they were done they sat down next to Gonzalo and Alvaro in the first row.  
Luka, Iker and Sergio went down the aisle first, and when they had reached the end Luka kissed both of his friends on their cheeks.

Then Marcelo, Cristiano and Pepe came down the aisle and Marcelo did the same.  
''Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Luka and Marcelo into the bonds of holy matrimony,'' the minister stated and after a while of talking he asked for the rings.

Xabi pushed Enzo forward, who was now wearing his white suit and Enzo walked down the aisle, almost tripping from his nerves and placed the cushion with the rings in the hands of the minister.  
Xabi rushed forward and whispered in Enzo's ear that he should hand them the rings himself.

Enzo turned a little red but kept his composure anyway.  
He handed Luka his ring first and Luka cleared his throat ready to make his vow.

''My dear Marcelo, the first time I saw you, I knew that you moved me in ways that most people couldn't.  
I could talk to you, be myself with you and you were always there for me.  
When I first realized I loved you, _I panicked a little bit,_ '' he admitted and everybody started laughing soft.

''I was like: my dear lord, am I really in love with someone so different from myself.  
But then I got to know you better and now I realize that we are not different at all.  
We've both been hurt in many ways, and this last few months you and I fixed each other back up.

I've never been happier in my entire life and I'm never going to let you go.  
Cause you're everything to me.  
 _I love you,_ always.

And with this ring I swear that you're never getting rid of me ever again,'' Luka smiled and he swallowed his tears away, not that it helped though.  
He placed the ring on Marcelo's left ring finger and kissed his cheek, and tasted the salt flavor of tears.

''My dear Luka, to be honest: _I've given this speech a lot of thought._  
Which probably will surprise many people here, seeing how most of you think I don't have that many thoughts, but I guarantee you that I do.  
And the truth is that it doesn't matter what I say here today.

Cause you already know the most important thing.  
And thats how much I love you, and how much you mean to me.

You already know everything about me, every inch, every bump, every heartbreak.  
And you love all of me.

And thats the way I love you too.  
So I couldn't be more happier that we're getting married today, cause I'm so looking forward to spending the rest of my days in you're arms.  
I love you, and with this ring I marry you,'' Marcelo said smiling deep and he placed the ring on Luka's finger and kissed his cheek.

''Very well then, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband,'' the minister said.  
''You may kiss now,''

 _''Finally,''_ Marcelo grunted and he wrapped his arms around Luka and kissed him deep and he heard his friends applauding and cheering.  
That night the party broke loose on the beach.

There was the cutting of the cake, which was four stories high, white and it had two little men standing on the top that looked just like Marcelo and Luka.  
Everybody came up congratulating them, having champagne and everybody was happy.

Luka took Enzo in his arms during the last dance and kissed his cheeks.  
''Hi baby, did you like the party?'' he asked and Enzo nodded.

''I did, but uncle Luka?'' he asked.  
''Yes sweetheart,''  
''Can I call you _papa_ now?''

''Only if you want to love, you can still call me uncle Luka or just Luka.  
Whatever you want,''  
''I don't know yet, but I think I will call you papa,'' Enzo smirked.

''Hey uncle Luka,'' he asked a second later and Luka grinned.  
''Yes baby,''  
''Can I marry Ivano when I grow up?'' Luka almost choked in his champagne and started laughing.

''Well we'll talk about that later sweetie okay,''  
''Okay _papa_ ,'' Enzo grinned and he took off, grabbing Ivano's hand and started dancing with him.  
Then an arm slid around his waist.

 _''Excuse me, did you see my husband?''_ Marcelo asked and he nuzzled his head in Luka's neck.  
''I believe I did!  
He was dancing with your child, who asked him if he could marry your husbands child,'' Luka smirked.

''Wait he wants to marry Ema?''  
''No not really,'' Luka snorted.

''Hold on!!!  
He wants to marry Ivano??'' Marcelo asked eyes wide.

''Wow that would be cute though,'' he added.  
''Give them time honey, he may change his mind,'' Luka said rolling his eyes.

''Come on, lets go,'' Marcelo said.  
''Go?  
Where?''

''To our room, Xabi told me that we could go, the party isn't over yet, but we can always come back down later,'' Marcelo shrugged and Luka kissed his lips.  
''You horny boy,'' he muttered.  
''Would you have me any other way?'' Marcelo asked and Luka shook his head definitive.

''No never, I'm yours love...always,''

''Hey Luka,'' 

''What is it love?'' 

''Merry Christmas,''

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys, hope you liked the last chapter.  
> I feel kind of sad to say goodbye to these two.  
> But I hope you will be happy with the way I left them.


End file.
